The Good Girl
by That.Little.Angel
Summary: She's the good girl. He's the bad boy. She's careful. He's dangerous. Who said opposites attract?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SO I had this great idea for a new story. I'm going to take a break from my other story "permanent record". Don't worry though, I'll still continue it. I really hope you guys like this one.**

**Claire POV:**

My name is Claire Lyons. I am 17 years old. Have blue eyes. An annoying brother, 13 years of age. Two amazing parents, (My dad owns a business, and my mom is a party planner). And an obsession with candy.

OH yeah. I'm also the new girl, to a private school by the name of BOCD. I also have no idea what that stands for.

BOCD. The name rang in my head. I had been imagining my entrance to my new school ever since my parents told me we were moving. And I had been thinking about it ever since.

Don't get me wrong though. Its not like I was excited about entering 11th grade in the middle of the year. Because I wasn't. I was just excited to maybe meet new people.

So I decided to come to school 15 minutes earlier. So here I am, in the school's cafeteria, at 7:45. Dressed in a simple skinny jeans and a tank top, with a loose cardigan. You can probably tell, I wasn't the most fashionable person in the entire world.

I was getting stares from almost everybody in my area. I couldn't tell if they were happy to see a new student, or was I just another fling in their social lives. Either way, I didn't exactly feel comfortable under their intense stares.

I was seated at a random table, praying that I wasn't 'stealing' some persons seat, and going through my schedule. Everything seemed to be in order. I have all honors and 2 AP classes. I sighed happily thinking that, even if I don't have a great social life in this school, I was guaranteed a spot in a top notch college.

I sounded like such a nerd.

As more students filed in, I noticed how the amounts of stares I was earning had increased. I swear I think I was turning red. I flipped my blonde hair and placed it over my shoulder. My nicely styled side bangs fell on my face and I swept them away.

"CLAIRE!" I heard my name being shouted from some place far from where I was sitting. I turned around and scammed the cafeteria for the person.

Todd. My brother. Was shouting my name. Adding additional stares. Like I needed the attention.

As I walked to my brothers place, I felt more and more eyes.

Has anyone never seen a new girl. God.

When I reached my destination, Todd's smile was evident. He better have a good reason for calling me over like this.

"What Todd?" I said sternly.

He made a fake sad face.

"Is that how you treat you're little brother? Besides I just wanted to say 'hi'."

I rolled my eyes. "Look Todd. When I drove you here in my car, do you not remember the promise you made me?" When he didn't say anything, I continued.

"You said you wouldn't talk to me unless it was something extremely important. Example: Someone dying."

"But Claire…. This is more important than someone dying." He whined.

I raised my eyebrows.

"I don't know anybody here, and I don't want to look like a complete loner the first day of school." he said quietly, making sure no one could hear us.

"How do you think its going to make me look if I was hanging out with my little brother?" I asked. He thought about it.

"Well….. Seeing as I am a sexy beast, I'm guessing you're going to be extremely popular if you sit next to me.

He said it so seriously, I couldn't stop a laugh.. He had a good point. Not about being a sexy beast. But about looking like loners. I looked around the Cafeteria. I spotted one vacant table and I ushered Todd to it. We both took our seats.

I busied myself with my phone. Todd opened a bag of skittles and gave me a few. I thanked him.

"Don't look now, but a girl is coming this way." I heard Todd say casually.

I looked anyways. A girl with long black hair and big green eyes, was making her way to us. She had on a very interesting shirt on. It had a frog that was saying "Cut class, not us" or something. She also had a funny looking hat.

She also was wearing a smile. Which, in my books, count as something better than outer appearance.

She stuck her hand out once she reached to us. I met it with mine.

"Hey. My name is Layne Abeley. Your new here?"

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Kind of. I just wanted to welcome you here. Can I sit down?"

"Sure. And thanks for welcoming me. So far I don't think I've seen a single smile directed towards me."

"Don't worry." She said eyeing my brother who was sorting skittles by the color on the table. "Their probably jealous."

I was kind of taken aback by that one.

"Why in gods name would they be jealous of me?" I asked, still in shock.

"Well. For starters, you my friend, are the new girl."

I was confused. "So?"

"So," She said as if it were obvious, "Everybody is interested in the new girl. Second, you have the looks to qualify for an Alpha."

"An…..Alpha?" I said, perplexed.

"Yup. An alpha. That's like the head of the school. EVRYBODY respects the Alpha. it's the rule." She looked around and pointed her fingers at somebody. "That brunette over there is the Alpha of BOCD. Massie Block. That's her whole group."

I looked at where her finger was pointing. A group of girls, our age. The were…..stunning. I could tell why people were so crazy about them. They looked perfect.

Layne wagged her finger in my face. "Don't get nervous. They can sense it. Act confident. Raise your eye brows a lot. Their the queens of the school. I wouldn't get on Massie's bad side."

"Thanks. But I think I'll stay with just being Claire." I snatched a few more skittles from Todd, and the bell rang. I waved good-byes to them both and made my way to my next class.

As I passes their tables, I noticed their stares. I tried to do what Layne said. I held my head up high and walked past them.

"Who is she?" I head one of them ask.

"We'll have to find out." I think it was Massie who answered this time.

**In Biology:**

My biology class room….looked like a green house. Plants were everywhere and so were animals (In cages obviously). I made my way to the professor to introduce myself.

"My name is Claire Lyons. I'm new here. Would you mind showing me to a open seat." I said confidently. Talking to teachers was 'my thing'. It was easy. All you had to do was act like you know what your talking about and say it sweetly.

He looked up at me and smiled.

"Good morning Claire. Welcome to the land of Biology." He said enthusiastically.

I smiled. I watched him flip through some papers.

"You will sit next to Mr. Fisher." He said.

Like I was supposed to know who that was.

"I'm sorry sir, but like I said, I am new here. I don't really know who that is."

"Sorry. Slipped my mind." He scanned the classroom obviously looking for him. When he didn't find him he shook his head.

"late again. That boy has no sense of timing." He marked something on his paper, and lead me to the seat. I situated myself, taking out my science binder and a lead pencil.

As the professor lectured the class about 'Life's greatest Miracles', I sort of zoned out. I was a good student, however, I had the concentration capacity of a 5 year old. Not very long.

20 minutes into the lecture, Someone walked into the classroom.

"Mr. Fisher, you are late again." The professors' disappointed voice was heard.

So this was the famous Fisher character. He was dressed in a black Lacrosse jacket and dark wash jeans. His dark hair fell on his face, casting a shadow over his eyes.

"Sorry Sir. Alarm didn't ring."

"Again?"

"Yup. About time I got that thing checked." He was very bold, and I could tell already he was the class's bad boy. Or class clown. Whichever fit.

"I'm sorry Fisher, but that's 3 ;ate days in a row. Detention after school."

He mumbled something underneath his breath, and made his way to his seat.

His eyes landed on me. He sat down and continued to look. I turned to him.

"Is something on my face?" I asked him politely. "You've been staring at it for a while." I noticed his eyes were blue and green.

He smirked. "Feisty one we have here. You're the new girl I'm presuming?"

"Yeah. But I prefer to go by the name Claire." I turned away, forcing myself to pay attention to the teacher.

"Well, my name is Cam if you were interested." He said, trying to get my attention.

"Actually, I really am not interested. We should be paying attention." I tried again to not give in to his intent stare.

"You." he said in my ear, "Are extremely pretty." I couldn't tell if he was teasing me or being honest. Either way, my cheeks turned red.

"Look here." He said with a smirk. "We have a blusher. I think I'll call you Cherry."

I don't think I could have turned redder than I already was.

Throughout that class, he continued to pester me. No matter how much I hinted that I wanted to not talk to him.

As the minutes ticked by, Cam sort of gave up. I saw him from the corner of my eye staring at me. I wish he wouldn't. I didn't enjoy that kind of attention from a person a barely knew.

_**BRRRIIINNNNNGGGGGGGG**_

"OK Class." The professor shouted over the hustling of student. "Please write an essay explaining how fertilization occurs." There was a chorus of groans. Including mine. I just started school and I already had a one page essay.

As I was heading out the door, I heard someone shouting my name.

"Cherry!" Cam's voice was heard through the hallway of students. "Cherry wait up." I quickened my pace. This guy couldn't get a hint.

"I told you to wait. Not walk faster." He said annoyed.

"Sorry. I didn't hear you that well." I said casually. "And by the way, I think I mentioned before that my name is Claire. Not Cherry. Claire."

"Sorry. But I like Cherry better. I was just wondering what class you have."

"English." I said, trying to finish the conversation.

"Sucks. We don't have the same second block."

I did a happy dance in my head.

"That's pretty depressing." I said sarcastically. "Well I should get going. Don't want to be late."

I didn't give him a chance to respond. Instead I ran to my next class. Layne saw me and waved me over as I entered. I sat down beside her.

"I just saw you walking down the hall with Fisher. Whats the deal?" I could tell she had been dying to ask me that.

I shrugged. "Its no big deal. He's actually kind of annoying."

Layne was taken aback.

"I understand your new here and all…..but Cam is a Greek god. He is the bad boy of the school."

"He's a bad boy?" I scrunched my eyebrows.

"Yup." Layne said nodding fast. "Everyone knows that."

I didn't respond to that. Firstly because the teacher started the lesson, and secondly because I should have known. I mean the signs are there.

1. As we were in the hallway, he winked at almost every girl, or said 'hi' just to see them blush.

2. He acts like a bad boy

3. He is definitely gorgeous. I cant deny that.

4. He's supposedly popular.

I was so naïve. But it doesn't matter. Its not like I wanted to get to know him. I just met him..

So for the rest of the school day I decided to concentrate on making new friends.

But its hard to be in the same lunch room as him. Take it from me.

So there I was, minding my own business, talking with a group of friends I had just met. They had invited me over to the table, and we were having a swell old time when I Heard my name being called. Well, kind of my name.

"CHERRY!" His voice could be heard from the middle of the cafeteria.

Layne, Meena, and Heather looked at me like I was some alien.

"I never knew your name was Cherry." Heather said, obviously confused.

"Its not." I said plainly.

"Then why is Cam Fisher calling you that." Layne said in shock. "Not to mention, why is he even talking to you."

"Gee thanks." I said sarcastically, as Cam made his way towards us.

_Please, please, make him not come to this table. Please make him call another girl Cherry. Please!_

"Hello Cherry." He said sweetly.

"Hi." I didn't show any enthusiasm what so ever.

"Wondering if you wanted to chill with me and my buds over there." He pointed to some table, but I didn't even look. I Shook my head fast.

"No thanks. I'm fine right over here, and am way to lazy to walk all the way over there." I said quickly.

He made a weird face. I don't think he took me seriously.

"Ok." He said. "I'll carry you." He made a move to pick me up and I jumped up.

"Come one more step and I'll scream rape." I said seriously.

He did a smirk.

"You wouldn't."

"Don't try me."

"Have it your way Lyons."

"Thank you." I said curtly.

As he made his way to his table, I heard a few of his friends whistle, and he took a bow.

Total Bad boy. No doubt.

Layne, Meena, and Heather had watched our conversation the whole time. Before they could question me, I jumped into a new topic to talk about. I really didn't feel like explaining the relationship we had, even if I've only known him for less than a day.

As the school day ended and I was starting to walk back home (I don't ride buses and my mom and dad are at work) I heard him again.

"YO CHERRY. Wait up!"

Gawd save me now.

**A/N: SO I hope you like it. I know I mentioned this, but I'm still going to update my other story, I'm not going to forget it or anything. Please update! The more reviews the faster I'll update! THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Claire POV:**

"CHERRY! WAIT!" his voice rang again, turning heads of many people in the vicinity. I ducked my head, and sped my walk up a nit. Maybe he would leave when he saw I wasnt in the mood to converse with him.

"Yes." I said politely as soon as he reached me, out of breath.

"Why do you always walk faster whenever I try and call you? Whats the point in that? " He asked panting.

I shrugged my shoulders as if I had no idea what he was talking about. "First off, I didn't run, and second... Why would I ignore you?"

He obviously missed the sarcasm that was dripping in my voice.

"Well I had a question to ask you." He said looking around.

I raised my eyebrows at him. What could Cam Fisher possibly have to ask me for? He has everything he could possibly want. Friends…. Popularity….. The looks.

Before I could reply, a person came to Cam.

I did not recognize him what so ever.

"Hey Cam." A black haired boy said. Those 2 did a high-five.

"Hey Josh. Whats up?" Cam responded casually.

"Are you coming to the soccer practice tomorrow after school?"

"Of course." Cam said with a smirk. "I'm captain."

"Cool." Josh said a little rushed, and I could tell that wasn't exactly why he came over here. He then turned to me. "I don't believe I have had the honor of meeting you."

"I'm Claire. Claire Lyons" I did a small smile. He took my hand and kissed it. The spot where his lips brushed sort of burned and I couldn't control the sudden color that cam to my cheek.

"Beautiful name." He said with a wink. I felt Cam sort of stiffen next to me. He looked….. Angry. I blushed. Again.

Cam put an arm around me. "That my friend," He said pointing to my face. "Is why I call her Cherry."

I wiggled out of his 'hug' and did a quick good bye to Josh, hoping I didn't sound too abrupt in my departure. I just didn't want him (him being Cam Fisher) to have the satisfaction of seeing me blush again.

This time I ran.

"CHERRY! Wait up."

I swear to god, this seems so familiar. What is so important?

"Why'd you run?" Cam asked when he reached me.

"I had this sudden urge to run. " I said sweetly. "Don't worry though, nothing against you."

"Yeah right."

I sighed impatiently.

"Look. Cam. I really have to go. Like right now. I have a swim meet and don't want to be late. For the love of god can you please leave me alone." I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but I didn't care if he's the bad boy of the school. I have a life. And right now, my life demanded me to hurry to my swimming practice.

"Burn."

I scowled. I started walking in the direction of my house.

"Sorry, sorry." He said hurriedly. "I had a question to ask you."

"What?"

"One date." He said seriously.

"I just met you Cam. You cant be serious."

"But I am serious."

I burst out laughing. He was totally joking. He cant possibly be asking me this with a straight face.

"What is so funny?" He seemed so confused.

Wow. This guy should pursue a career in acting.

"Nothing. Nothing." I said, recovering from my sudden outburst. "So… what did you really want to ask me?"

"That's my question Claire. Will you please go out with me to one date?" Something about the way he said it, made me irritated. The way he sounded so sure that I was going to say 'yes Cam I would love to go on a date with you." He sounded so sure and confident.

No wonder all the girls liked him.

"No Cam. The answer is NO." This guy was making a joke out of me. Just because I am the new girl. I wasn't about to date some Bad boy. Even if he wasn't being serious.

I turned and walked away.

"At least give me your number!" He shouted.

"911." I shouted back.

"Got it!"

I laughed. He was so weird.

**Cam POV:**

In all my yeas of living and walking this earth, I Cam Fisher, have never been turned down by any girl before. Never.

So when Claire Lyons broke the record, I didn't know how to react. I don't even think she took me seriously.

Something was so different about that girl. I cant pin point what exactly about her turns me on though.

I'm guessing it's the way she looks. Her long locks of blonde hair. And her big blue artic eyes. Or her lovely figure,.

Or maybe it's the fact that she's different from every other girl in this school. She doesn't care what people think of her. She doesn't wear super tight clothes. Heck she barely puts any make up on. I cant be sure on the make up part though.

Anyway, the more important thing is… she turned me down. I cant even put my head around that.

As I was telling my best friend Derrick about her, he had a laughing fit. Similar to the one Claire had when I asked her to go on a date with me.

"What the heck man!" I said throwing a pillow at him. We were both in his living room 'doing homework'.

"Sorry.. Its just….. She told you her number was 911... And you believed her!" He laughed again.

"I didn't believe her." I said defensively.

"Sure you didn't."

I groaned. "That's not the point Derrick. I'm telling you she turned me down, and your focusing on the things that hold no importance."

"Dude. Just because one girl doesn't exactly fall heads over heels over you, doesn't mean your doomed. All the other girls go crazy over you. Relax."

Derrick was missing the point.

"She's different Man." I said for the hundredth time.

"Just be yourself." He said.

Like I hadn't heard that one already.

I looked at the time. It was 10 minutes past 8. I should be going home.

I said bye to Derrick, who was still laughing at the whole '911' incident. I think telling him was a mistake. Not that I don't trust him. He just makes everything sound more stupid then it seems.

I got into my BMW, and while I was on the road, thinking about random things, I noticed a girl walking her dog on the sidewalk. Who in the world walked there dog so late in the night. It was hard to tell in the dark, but when her eyes met mine I knew.

Sparkly blue. I could see glints of her blonde hair, as it reflected the street light. When she saw me, her eyes widened.

Claire.

**A/N: I hope you like it! Next chapter is going to be longer. This one was just a filler. I'm actually pretty excited to write the next one! Please review! At least tell me if you liked it or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Attention Readers: This is just a filler chapter, but you MUST Read it in order to understand the drama that is going to unfold in the upcoming chapters. Enjoy!**

**Claire POV:**

I was up in my bedroom, doing homework, and listening to music when I heard loud sounds coming from downstairs. I took off my earphones and hurriedly ran down to see what all the commotion was.

Not that I was surprised when I saw the reason behind the sounds.

Mom and Dad.

Those two have been fighting ever since I can remember. Over the dumbest things too. Sometimes I wish they would just get a divorce, so maybe, for just one night, me and Todd can get some sleep.

"Come on Jay! You cant be serious!" I heard my mothers loud voice emitting from the living room.

"What? What did I do wrong now?" My dad was obviously annoyed.

I quietly crept into the living room, and crouched down to hide behind the sofa. Only problem was, was that Todd was already there.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Same thing as you." He shot back. I would have pounded him, but if mom and dad found out that we were behind the sofa, then we were in some big trouble.

"OK." I whispered. "Just be quiet."

He rolled his eyes. "No Claire. I was thinking of bringing out some pots and pans and banging on them."

I stuck my tongue out.

"Your always at your stupid job!" My mom yelled. "Why cant you be back home for one measly night?"

"Stupid job?" my dad said, matching her tone. "That stupid job paid for your 1,000 dollar Prada bag!"

And that's how it went. For at least one hour. Every day. I checked my watch. It was 7:30.

I motioned Todd to quietly move out of our hiding place. We both crawled our way into the kitchen and sat on the table.

I didn't know what to say. Neither did Todd. Who usually did have something on his mind.

"So…. " Todd said breaking the silence. "Whats for dinner?"

I cracked a smile. I usually made us dinner since my mom tended to be 'occupied'. The irony.

"How about… Cereal?" I asked fishing through the pantry.

"For dinner?" Todd scrunched his nose.

"Yep." I pulled out some honey nut Cheerios and poured them into 2 bowls.

As me and him ate our delicious dinner, I wondered what our family would be like in the next year. I bet me and Todd would be having cereal every single night. The thought made my stomach churn.

"Its you're turn." I heard Todd say.

"For what?" I asked.

"To walk the Cosmo." He said with a mouthful of cheerios. I totally forgot about him. Cosmo was our beautiful golden retriever. I have had him ever since I can remember. People think I'm weird when I say he is my best friend. But its true. I got him when I was 5 years old, as a birthday present. I guess people can tell that I picked the name out back then too.

I groaned. It was pretty late for me to walk a dog. The neighbors would think I am mental.

I pushed away the unfinished bowl of cereal and ran to my bedroom to change into something more comfortable.

Sweats and a tank top. Perfect.

"Cosmo!" I shouted. He usually came after the second call. "Cosmo! Come here boy!"

As soon as I saw him, I bent down and tied a leash around his neck. I ran my hand through his soft velvety golden fur, and kissed his nose. He was always excited to see me. Likewise, I loved seeing him.

"Time for your walk." I said excitedly. He loved his walks.

As we were heading out the door, I yelled Todd a good bye. I looked into the living room. My parents were still going at it. I sighed. I said a soft good bye to them, even if they didn't hear me.

As soon as I stepped outside, I felt calmer. It felt better than the inside of my parents house. It felt cool and the air smelt just lovely.

Me and Cosmo started walking. I didn't know the neighborhood that well, but I didn't care if we got lost. I hated to go back to my home. Actually I cant even call it a home.

I started to talk to him. And I didn't care if I looked funny because I was talking to an animal. Other than Todd, he was the only thing I could trust. I told him about moving here. And how the people in my new school were so fake. And how I miss California. The place I grew up in. I told him how much I wish my parents would stop fighting, and how we could be a happy family.

And even though he couldn't talk back to me, I could tell he was listening.

I checked my watch. 8:12. I should be heading back to the house. I tugged on the leash to head back.

Suddenly I saw a pair of car lights. I squinted my eyes. The car started to slow down when it saw me.

My first thought was to run. But I was so scared that I just stood frozen. Cosmo stood in front of me, in a protective position and growled.

But then I saw the person in the car.

Blue green eyes. Dark hair. Crooked smile

Damn it.

He parked in the side of the street and got out, walking up to me.

I really wish it was some rapist instead.

"Cherry?" He asked. He sounded unsure.

"No. Its Apple." I didn't want to talk to him. I had to get back home. I was about to turn around when he grabbed my hand.

"Well, hello Cherry. I was just thinking about you."

Thankfully it was dark so he couldn't see me blush. Why did he have that impact on me?

"Were you now?" I tried to act confident but it came out wimpy.

"yeah. More importantly however. What exactly are you doing this late in the night? Walking a dog?"

I really didn't want to explain the technicalities of this. And was kinda hoping that this conversation wouldn't come up.

"Because….." I said searching for a good and believable excuse, "Cosmo likes the night time better."

"Cosmo?…. Cute name." He said with a smirk

That did it.

"Lay off. I was 5 when I picked the name."

He put his hands up, like he was pleading innocent. "Hey, I didn't say it was a bad thing to have a cute name."

Cosmo growled. I laughed and pet his head.

"It was nice meeting with you but I have to go home."

"Wait." He said suddenly. "You haven't answered 2 of my questions."

"What?"

"Your phone number, and one date with me."

"Actually I did answer both of those questions."

"You didn't answer any of those question correctly."

"Yeah I did."

"Your were most definitely not serious when you said your number was 911."

Oh. I forgot about that one.

"You should try calling it. I may pick up." I swear this was the most childish conversation I have every had in my life. I have no idea where it was heading to.

"No one in there right mind would call that number." He said. "Fine. If you don't want to give me your number, then at least give me one date."

I thought about it.

"OK." I said after a while.

"Really?" He said excitedly.

"Only on one condition." I said sternly.

"Name It."

"First of… you will promise to stop bothering me."

"Deal." He said with a nod.

"And second….. Call me Claire. Not Cherry."

"Nope. Sorry. But Cherry is your name. Nothing is going to make me stop calling you that."

I sighed. At least he would stop bothering me.

"Fine." I said. I tugged on Cosmo's leash and was about to walk away when I heard Cam again.

"Cherry! Wait!" He yelled.

"What in gods name do you want now?"

"I think, in the given situation, that it would deem necessary for me to get your number." He yelled back.

I laughed. He walked closer and gave me his arm and a black sharpie, which magically appeared out of his pocket.

"Write your number on my arm." He said. He pulled back his sleeves and waited for me.

"What about ink poisoning?" I asked.

"It will be worth it for your number." He said, not taking his eyes of mine.

I rolled my eyes at his cheesy come back. After writing my number down, He got back onto his car and drove away. I looked after him. Cosmo's barking brought me back to reality.

**10 Minutes later:**

I quietly closed the front door behind me. Cosmo ran off somewhere in the house. Probably for water. I tip toed up to my bedroom and changed into my pajamas.

As soon as I got into my bed sheets, I heard my phone buzz.

_A text message? Todd should be sleeping, and he would never text me at this time. _I thought.

I flipped my phone open and read the message.

**Cam: Sweet Dreams Cherry.**

I smiled to myself and made a mental note to come up with an embarrassing nick name for him.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. Please review/subscribe/favorite this story. I want at least 30-40 reviews. I would be oh-so-very grateful. Thanks for the reviews so far though. I read them like 5 times each before I go to sleep.**

**NEXT CHAPTER(S):**

**Drama. Romance. And More Drama.**

**Stay Tuned. And review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Claire POV:**

I got up earlier than usual today, taking my time to get ready. I wore a simple yellow sundress and cute gladiator sandals with a long chain of necklaces. I fish-tail braided my hair and applied a little mascara to my eyes.

When I got downstairs, Todd was already there, polishing a piece of toast. He completely stopped chewing when I cam down.

I applied butter and jam to my toast. Todd was still staring.

"Do you mind? Your intense staring is freaking me out."

"You look different." He said with tilt of his head.

"Different in a bad way?"

"Different…. Like you don't look that bad."

"Is that little brother talk for you look 'kinda good'?"

He half smiled and shrugged.

"don't get to happy though." He said. "There is definitely room for improvement."

That was about as much compliments I can get from my brother in a year.

I finished off my toast and we both made our way to the car. Mom and Dad were probably exhausted from a long nights fight, so I didn't bother saying good-bye to them.

"Buckle up." I told Todd sternly as we got in.

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled.

As I backed out, I waved good bye to Cosmo, who was jumping excitedly on the front porch.

"That dog is way to happy in the morning." Todd said in a matter-of-factly voice.

**AT SCHOOL:**

I slammed my locker shut just as the 3 minute bell rings. Struggling to hold my textbooks, and binders, and close the lock on the locker at the same time, I lost balance and all of the items in my hand collapsed on the floor. I groaned. It took me forever to take those heavy things out of my locker.

Its way too early in the morning for this.

I angrily locked my stupid locker, and bent down to pick up everything. But when I bent down, someone was already there, and had started to gather all of the discarded book.

Some random guy. I think I saw him on my first day of school.

When I saw him today, I could tell he was a nerd. He was wearing some 'Harry Potter' glasses, and some tweed blazer and jeans. He had many freckles and he had average looking hair.

Regardless, he did something extremely nice for me, so he was automatically 'good' in my book.

"Here." He said handing me my books. "You dropped them." He pushed his glasses up his nose and gave me a smile.

"Wow. Thanks…." I didn't know his name.

"Richard."

"Thanks Richard. That's the nicest thing anyone has done for me since I came to this school."

He shrugged modestly. "Can I walk you to your first class?"

"I would be honored."

As we both walked to Biology, I came to knew he wasn't a bad guy. I mean, I guess most people judge him by his outer appearance.

"This is it." I said stopping in front of the class door. Students were rushing in before the late bell rang. "My name is Claire, by the way."

"I know." He said. "Well. Thanks for allowing me to walk with you."

He left before I could ask what he meant by 'allowing' him to walk with me.

I quickly sat down next to a very amused Cam.

"What is so amusing to you?" I whispered. The teacher had begun his new lesson and everybody was now speaking in hushed tones.

"Good Morning to you too."

"Answer the question."

"Why were you walking with Four eyes?"

"That's so mean!" I said with a hiss. "You've never even talked to him before! What gives you the right to talk crap like that?"

"Chill Lyons. I was just asking a simple question." He twirled a piece of my hair in his finger and I smacked his hand away.

"If you must know, I like talking to him. And he helped me this morning."

"He's not your type."

"How do you know what my 'type' is?

"I know these things." He said with an eye roll.

I was about to counter back, but the teacher stopped me.

"Ms. Lyons, Mr. Fisher! Please no talking during the class." I swear, his boring monotone voice just kills all the joy in my body.

I mouthed 'sorry' to him, and he nodded his head. It was his way of saying 'that's ok'.

So for the rest of the class I ignored Cam. He tried to talk to me, but gave up after he saw my stony expression.

**END OF THE DAY:**

_FINALLY! Schools out._ I could finally go home and relax in my bedroom.

I went to my locker to put away the books I don't need. But when I opened it a sealed envelope fell out. Curious, I picked it up and dusted it off.

I slowly opened it.

**Hey Gorgeous,**

**Cam here. **

**Just wanted to confirm the date of our date.**

**Time: Right after school tomorrow up until 10:00. You're all mine.**

**Place: My house.**

**Transportation: Yours truly (That's me)**

**Questions? Please don't hesitate to ask.**

**Love,**

**Cam.**

I closed the note and smiled to myself. He sounded so formal and informal at the same time. Or maybe it was just me.

I walked out of the school and made my way to my car. I could tell Todd was already there, with an impatient look on.

On the soccer field the guys were doing their warm ups for soccer. I could see Cam sprinting back and forth between the cones. When he saw me he gave me a wink.

I looked away. I know he couldn't see me blush, but the fact that he made me blush just makes me so vulnerable.

"What took you so long?" Todd whined from the passenger seat.

"Relax Todd." I got in the car and started the engine, embracing myself for Todd's continuous grumbling about my untimely schedule.

Little brothers. You got to live with them.

**A/N: Thank you so much to all the people who reviewed and made this story a favorite! You are the only reason I wrote this!**

**I just wanted to point out a few things.**

**-Richard is going to be appearing in this story some more. So don't think I randomly put him in there.**

**-Claire doesn't have feelings for Cam….. Yet!**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**-you will see a whole new side of Cam!**

**-Learn a little about his past and present.**

**-Hints of romance!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Claire POV:**

The school day passed pretty quickly today. Which is why I couldn't believe it was already lunch.

I sat down in front of Layne, who was busy mixing some M&Ms into her yogurt to notice me.

"What is that?" I asked, making a face.

"M&Ms and Yogurt," She said proudly. "I call it Mogurt. Want some?"

"That's revolting."

"Suit yourself." I watched her take a spoonful and put it into her mouth.

I pretended to throw up.

"Whats your idea of an ideal lunch?"

I pulled out a strawberry pop tart and a juice box.

"Tada!" I said.

"Give me a piece!" She said pointing at the pop tart.

"You can have it." I shoved the pop tart towards her.

"Thanks.!" She seemed ecstatic. I watched her rip open the packet and take a bite out of the pop tart inside.

"Delicious." She said. She eyes me suspiciously. "Whats wrong? Why are you so nervous?"

I shrugged. Even though I obviously knew the answer. "I guess I'm not feeling well."

She gave me an evil smirk.

"I was under the assumption that it was because you were going to Cam's house today." She said in a very innocent/evil/businessy way.

I was kind of shocked that she knew.

"How'd you know? I haven't even told Todd." I said with a perplexed face.

"Well. Cam Fisher doesn't keep things secret. AND everybody saw the note he put in your locker, before he even put it in."

I choked on my juice. She looked at me with concern.

"Its no big deal Claire. Actually…. Your popularity status went up by like 500 points."

"But I don't want to be known as the girl that gives in easily to cute guys!"

God. I don't understand why I always get into these situations.

"Anyway. Have you planned on what you're wearing today?"

I thought about it.

"Basically what I'm wearing now. Date starts right after school."

Layne shrugged.

"You don't really have a choice. Unless you want to wear my really cool hat." She made a big show of pulling out a weird rainbow hat from her backpack.

I pretended to give it some thought.

"Well." I said, looking at the interestingly designed hat in front of me, "Not that it isn't fashionable….. But I think I'll stick to my outfit."

The lunch bell rang.

"OK!" Layne said getting up and dusting some crumbs off her. "I'll be heading to good old Biology." She waved good bye to me, and I waved back.

I threw away my juice box and started to make my way to my next class.

**END OF SCHOOL DAY:**

Now I was definitely nervous. I didn't have a nervous to be, but being around Cam really does make me nervous. He's so confident and popular, and I'm just…. Little old me.

I walked out of the school, and searched the area for Cam, who had promised to meet me in front of the school.

"CHERRY!"

Yup. I found him.

He was dribbling a soccer ball, and waving at me. I waved back, trying to looks as excited as he did.

"Hey Cherry." He said giving me a side hug. I awkwardly hugged him back.

Some guys (I'm guessing there friends) Stared wolf whistling at us. I turned red.

"Kay Guys, quit." Cam told his friends mock sternly. "Cherry gets extremely shy at time. Don't want to make her feel uncomfortable."

I would have said something, but Cam cut me off.

"Come on. Lets go." He took my hand and led me to the parking lot, where his car was parked.

"Use a condom!" some guy hollered at us.

"Thanks for reminding me!" Cam shouted back.

"Immature." I mumbled to myself.

"Did you say something Cherry?" Cam said, letting go of my hand to unlock his car.

"No. Of course not. I was just admiring your car."

Which I have to say, is a very expensive looking piece of metal. I'm guessing it's a BMW. But I'm not some car genius.

The ride to his house wasn't long at all. He did all the talking. And I wondered how he acted in his house. Was he still a bad boy? Or did he change in front of his parents.

"Why are you so quiet?" He asked when we reached his house.

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Stuff."

He left it at that, and I was glad I didn't have to explain myself to him.

When the iron gates to his house opened….. I couldn't help but let my mouth drop.

His house was gigantic. And don't get me wrong, my house is decent in size….. But his house was enormous.

Its like Modern meets Ancient. It looked so cool. I was debating whether I should take pictures of it.

"After you." He opened the door, and I walked in. A crystal chandelier stood above us, and the sunlight made the crystals turn rainbow as it hit the chandelier. The over all effect was breath taking.

"So. This is my home." He said, looking around.

"Its…. Beautiful." I said to him, not taking my eyes off the chandelier.

He chuckled.

"Cam?" A woman's voice could be heard from a room. "Is that you honey?"

A slender woman peeked out from behind the stairs. She had black hair, and emerald eyes.

"Mom." Cam said uncomfortably. "This is Claire. Her and her family just moved to Westchester." He pointed at me, and I stuck my hand out to meet her.

"Well hello Claire." Cam's mom gave Cam an approving look. "My name is Susan. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

_Finally? _I thought.

"it's a pleasure to meet you too Mrs. Fisher."

"Come one… lets go." Cam gently pushed me toward the spiral stairs. I heard his mom's tinkling laugh behind me.

"Your mom's so sweet." I said, as me and Cam walked down a long hallway.

"I guess…." His voice trailed of.

We both entered a door. Inside was his bedroom. It had posters of soccer players and these big stereos. On his desk was his black MAC Laptop. He also had a bookshelf stocked with some books, and a mini fridge. His wardrobe looked decent in size from where I was standing.

"Wow Cam." I said, mesmerized by the fact that he can keep his room so neat. "Your bedroom is pretty cool."

I turned to him. He was looking at me with a weird expression. I became self conscious.

"Do I have something on my face?" I said, rubbing my cheek.

"No. Its just….. I don't let most people in my room."

"There's always a first….." That's the only thing I could some up to say.

I watched as he plunked down on his bed. I would have sat next to him, but something caught my eyes.

On his desk, I saw some framed pictures. I moved in closer to get a better look.

The first one had Cam as a little boy. He looked very adorable, his eyes were shining. Net to him ere his mom and I'm guessing dad and older brother.

He had a few more family pictures with just him and his family, but this one picture took me by surprise.

It was a little girl. With brown hair. And green eyes. She was smiling. No matter how much I guessed, I couldn't figure out who that was.

I took the picture gently in my hand, and brought it to Cam, who had widened his eyes.

"Cam?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Who is this little girl?"

He looked at the picture, and took it in his hands.

"That." He said pointing at the girl, "Is Abigail."

"Is she related to you?"

"She's my little sister."

I never knew Cam had a little sister.

"How old is she?"

"Turning 6 in 4 days."

"How come you never mentioned her to me before?"

"Not many people know about her."

"Why not?" The suspense was killing me.

He looked at me. And for the first time since I met him, I noticed something different. He looked….. Sad.

"Because…..Abby she doesn't have that long. In this world I mean."

I was confused. He saw my face and gave me a sad smile.

"Abby was diagnosed with heart cancer when she was just born. The doctors have given her everything they could. She's just too weak to respond to any medications. Her immune system is dying every second."

When I didn't say anything, he continued.

"She stays at the Children's Levine hospital. Down by Harris Road."

I didn't know what to say.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"Don't be. We've learned to live with it. Mom visits her every single day. I would too…. But I couldn't stand to see her, hooked up to machines."

I placed the picture on the bedside table and crawled next to Cam on the bed. I held his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm sorry Claire." He said giving a sigh. "I didn't want our first date to be so… depressing."

I smiled.

"I cant believe it!" I said, suddenly very happy.

"What?"

"You called me Claire!"

He laughed. And then he hit me with a pillow. And we had a pretty awesome pillow fight.

**A/N: The date isn't over yet! TO BE CONTINUED in the next chapter. **

**Next few Chapter:**

**-Cam POV**

**-Claire meets rest of the family**

**-Claire meets Abby.**

**-Some drama with Richard ;)**

**Please review! I hope to update the next chapter soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cam POV:**

"That's not fair Cherry! You just cheated!" Me and Claire were in my room, playing Mario Karts (A game which she herself chose) and she was beating the crap out of me. I never knew she had it in her. She doesn't look like the video game kind of person.

AND she cheated. She 'accidentally' tipped over the popcorn bowl, making me lose focus. Not fair.

"I did not. It was an accident. Honest." She said with a laugh. I paused the game, just before she could pass the finish line.

"WAIT! I was so CLOSE to winning!" She said loudly.

"I'm getting bored." I said with a shrug.

"That's because you're losing." she said with a huff.

"No. Its because I'm bored."

"Losing."

"Bored."

"Losing."

"Bored."

"Fine. Truce." She said getting up from my bed.

I smirked. She stuck her tongue out.

"What do you want to do now?" I said, while she was throwing my lucky soccer ball in the air and then catching it.

"I don't know. Whatever you want I guess." She threw the ball once more in the air, and wasn't aiming it correctly and it hit my head.

Ow.

"Jeez Claire!" I said rubbing the spot where it hurt. "Why'd you do that?'

"I'm so sorry Cam!" she ran over to where I was and forced me to bend down, so she could see my head.

"Does it hurt?" She asked, gently placing her cool fingers on the place where the ball made contact.

"No. It feels spectacular." I said sarcastically.

"Really?" She said, genuinely taken aback.

"What do you think?" I asked her seriously. Half wanting to laugh at her, half wanting to tackle her to the ground.

"I'm so sorry Cam." She said for the second time. "Should I get ice? Please don't be mad!" She sounded just like my little sister Abby. Whenever she did something, like jam my X-box with a cookie, she sounded exactly like Claire did.

"I'm fine." I said, putting the soccer ball back on the shelf. "But don't think you're getting away with anything."

I lunged at her, knocking her to the bed. And then I started to tickle her stomach.

"Please…..stop….I…said….Sorry…" She said between laughs. Her laugh sounded like the tinkling of wind chimes. Clear, and sweet.

"Nope." I said tickling her harder.

"OK… you can call me Cherry!" She yelled in the spur of the moment.

I stopped, pretending to think it over.

"Ok. I take you're word for it."

She got up from the bed, and I straightened herself up. She shot me a dirty look, and I smiled back with an award winning smile.

"Where's your dad? And Brother?" She asked me suddenly.

"Dad comes for dinner. And Harris….. I have no idea where he is at. But he should be at dinner also. Why?"

She shrugged. "I really want to meet the rest of your family." She said simply. I don't think any girl in this entire world is happy when they have to meet the family of the guy. But not Claire. She's excited.

"Come one." I said, taking her hand. "Lets go downstairs."

As we went down, she seemed so amazed by everything. Sometimes, she would pull me into rooms asking me questions about the items inside. The room which she liked the most was the 'family room.' It was a room full of family portraits. Cousins, Aunts, grandmas, grandpas, you name it.

"What is so amazing about this room. In my opinion it's the most boring." I said, waiting for Claire to finish looking at the pictures.

"Sorry. I wish we had a room like this. I would come and sleep in it every night."

She looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." She took a last look around the room. "Shall we go?"

"Yes. We shall." I said in mock formal tone. I led her downstairs.

My mom and dad were in the kitchen, drinking coffee. Harris was probably up in his room. My dad looked at me, and then at Claire, and then back to me.

"And who is this young lady?" He said, giving me the same approving nod that my mom had given me.

I was about to introduce Claire, but she did it herself.

"My name is Claire. Me and my family just moved her." Her and my dad exchanged hand shakes.

"Do you like it here in Westchester?" My dad asked.

Claire thought about it. "Yes. I do. But I still miss it back home."

"Understandable." My dad said with a nod. "You should stay for dinner."

My mom nodded in agreement. "Yes dear. You should. Cam will drop you back home. I'm sure he wont mind." My mom threw me a wink, and I mentally slapped my forehead. She was so embarrassing.

**At the Dinner Table:**

Most would think that the meal would be awkward….. But I would be lying if I said that. For starters, I don't know anyone who can just bond so quickly with people like Claire can. Her and my dad discussed 'the politics of business' and I honestly think that she should be a franchise owner. She discussed 'home working' with my mom, and me Harris and Claire got in a heated debate about Football over Soccer.

And I had fun. She's like super woman.

After dessert (Ours cook's famous pecan pie) Claire offered to help our house maid with the dishes. She said she wanted to get to know her better.

She was the weirdest person ever. But I guess that's what made her different from all the other girls.

**20 minutes later:**

"Cherry, There's one more thing I wanted to show you before you have to leave."

"What is it?" She asked, yawning.

"it's a surprise. Close your eyes." I handed her a blindfold.

"How do I climb up the stairs in that Cam?"

"I won't let you fall."

She gave me a doubting look.

"I Promise."

I helped her tie the blind fold, and she reluctantly grabbed my hand.

I helped her up the stairs, and an extra flight, because where I was taking her was the highest point of my house.

She only stumbled once. Ok. Fine 3 times. But I caught her like I promised.

And I knew she would like this surprise.

**Claire POV:**

We were on Cam's roof. With no railings, or safety precautions. Nothing.

And I had a severe fear of heights. I shut my eyes tightly.

I grabbed Cam. What was he thinking? What if I fell?

"Cherry." He said with a light chuckle. "Don't be so scared. I won't let you fall."

I opened my eyes slowly.

It was just beautiful. From the height we were standing from, I could see the Westchester's downtown. All its light and distance sounding of cars.

"Wow." I said, taking it all in. "Just Wow!"

We stood there like that, for some time.

"We should be going. I just took you up here to enjoy the view."

I realized I was still clinging on to him. On impulse I moved away.

Bad Idea.

It happened so quickly. I lost my balance, and was about to fall backwards. Off the flipping the roof.

He grabbed me just in time.

"Damn Cherry. What's wrong?" He asked, obviously perplexed on why I let go.

"N-nothing," I said recovering from my fall. I held on tighter. "Lets go back down."

"Good idea. Wouldn't want you to make another dramatic fall."

I crossed my hands over my chest.

I did it again.

This time he grabbed my waist. I clung on to his neck, probably suffocating him.

"Cherry."

"Don't let go." I said frantically.

"Now that you told me not to, I guess I cant drop you off the roof." He said sarcastically.

"Its not funny Cam."

"I'm not trying to be."

"Can we please go down now? I have an immense fear of heights."

"Figured. But this is pretty fun."

"You think me holding on to your neck for my dear life is amusing?"

"Yeah." He said with an easy shrug.

"Please Cam!" I buried my face in his neck. My nauseous feeling of heights coming back.

"Ok OK." He said, and from his tone, he was laughing.

There was a pause.

"Cherry?"

"Oh What now?" I said in frustration.

"You may have to let me go. For a minute so I can get down the stairs of the attic."

Oh yeah. Whoops.

"Sorry." I said. In all honesty I didn't want to let go. I mean the probability of me falling down was much higher.

Cam took his time getting down. Not that I was surprised. He then motioned me to jump.

No way. He was officially crazy.

"Cam!" I said, trying to balance myself on the roof. "Are you nuts? You cant carry my weight when I jump."

"How much do you bet I do catch you?"

"The key is catching me in one piece."

"I will Cherry." He said exasperatedly.

_Ok. _I said mentally. _He'll catch you. Don't worry. _

I braced myself for the jump, and within seconds of my leap, I was safe in Cam's hands.

"Told Ya." He said with a smirk.

"I guess you're stronger than I thought." I said. He was still holding on to my waist.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." I said looking at my waist. He gently put me to the floor. I dusted myself off.

"Ready to drop me back home?" I asked him. He was looking at my face with sudden interest.

"So soon?"

"Cam. Todd is by himself in the house"

"How about your parents. I'm sure they wouldn't just leave him." He said with the raise of an eyebrow.

"You…don't know my parents Cam."

"I should get to know them though."

"No. You don't want to get to know them. Trust me. There not anything like your parents."

He didn't say anything.

"Lets go?"

"Yeah."

He led me to his car. The car ride to my house wasn't quiet. We played I Spy (Something he was 'too cool' for.) And I ended up winning.

"Cam. You're going the wrong way." I said when he missed the right turn to my house.

"Just making a pit stop." And that's all he said.

But when he was taking a turn in the park, there were a group of boys our age already there.

I checked the time. It was 30 minutes past 10. What would anyone in their right mind be doing in the park this late in the night.

"Do you know these people." I whispered to Cam. He nodded.

I don't know why I was whispering. The main reason would have been the fact that those guys….looked scary. Almost creepy.

They had tight shirts, and from where I could see, tattoos covering every inch of there hands. They were all smoking cigarettes.

"Wait right here." Cam said. "And don't move, or let them find out you're in the car."

"Cam…." I said, trying to hide my fear. "They don't look safe at all. Maybe you shouldn't go."

"Don't worry. Just don't move ok. No matter what just stay inside."

Ok. Now I was definitely worried. Cam didn't sound worried though. He sounded confident like usual.

I hoped he knew what he was doing.

I watched him get out of the car and make his way to the guys. I sunk lower in my chair.

All the guys smiled when they saw him. They had yellow and crooked teeth. Yuck.

One guy, the tallest and heftiest, handed Cam a white package. And in return I saw Cam take out his wallet, and give him a stack of money.

What was he doing? One of the guys looked at me and smiled. And then all he guys were looking at me.

Damn. I forgot about the whole 'not being seen' part.

They did some talking, and I hoped they weren't talking about me. Although, one guy always trailed his eyes back to my location. Cam stood in front of him.

I would have to thank him for that.

5 minutes later, they each exchanged knowing looks, and before I knew it Cam was coming back to the car, the package in his hand.

When he got in the car he didn't say anything.

"They were not supposed to see you Claire." He said quietly. He didn't call me Cherry. He was mad.

"Whats that Cam?" I said, motioning at the white package, also desperately trying to change the subject.

"Nothing that should concern you." He said. "They saw you Claire. They were not supposed to see you."

"Who are they?" I asked, interested.

"Friends. That doesn't change the fact that they saw you."

"They look gruesome. And why does it matter that they saw me. You said they were your friends."

"Can be at times. Not all friends are good." He was totally avoiding me.

"So why do you hang out with them. More importantly, why did you give them money?" I was going to take the answer out of him.

"Like I said…. Its not important."

"But…."

"Look Claire." He stopped the car suddenly. "I said it was nothing. Just don't mention this to anyone."

"I'm not going to tell. Don't get so defensive."

"Just change the subject." He said. Almost begging. I crossed my hands over my chest.

I refused to talk to him.

When we reached my house, I mumbled a quick thanks, and was about to get out of the car.

He stopped me.

"Claire."

"Call me Cherry. You call me Claire when you're mad."

He smiled. "Don't mention this to anybody. Okay?"

"Okay." I said. What was he hiding?

"Promise me."

"I promise. If you tell me what it was all about."

"I will…. Not today though. When I'm ready."

"I guess." I said, still concerned.

He motioned me to come closer. And I did, thinking he was going to tell me in my ear.

Instead, he kissed my cheek softly.

"Thanks for today." He said with a wink.

Same old Cam Fisher.

"No problem. Thank you." I waved good bye, and he stayed outside my house, until he saw I was safely back inside.

When I got back to my bedroom, so many thoughts were in my head. Thankfully Todd was asleep, as were my parents. But those guys at the park couldn't get out of my head. I had a bad idea about this.

**Cam POV:**

_They saw her. They flipping saw Claire in my car. _Those words went on and on in my head, in the car and even when I was in my bedroom. Even when I was brushing my teeth. Even when I was changing into my clothes. Even when I was under the warm blanket of my bedroom.

They weren't supposed to see her. At all. Its all my fault. I shouldn't have brought Claire. She shouldn't be involved in this.

_They saw her._

As for right now, Claire had to be with me. I wouldn't let her go out In public without me. She's not as safe anymore.

I still cant believe they saw her.

**A/N:**

**Well… what is Cam Fisher hiding? I hoped I didn't make it too obvious. Just for the record….. This story has some dark themes. And a lot of romance. **

**Please review! And subscribe. You don't know how happy they make me feel!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Please pay close attention to this chapter. I tried to put a lot of detail into it. ENJOY!**

**Claire POV:**

Finally! The weekend! The week has past by so extremely slow, its not even funny. I opened the school doors and took a large gulp of the cool air. I was getting tired of the school's air conditioner.

I heard a buzz from my pocket. I opened my phone to see who it was.

**Todd: W/ my friends. Go home w/o me**.

I sighed. I didn't want to walk home by myself. Of all days I chose to be healthy and didn't drive to school…

**Claire: K. B back home 10. **

**Todd: Yes sir.**

**Claire: Good Girl**.

I smiled and put my phone away.

"Claire!" I heard my name being called from behind me.

"Yeah?' It was Layne.

"Whats up?" She asked me, catching her breath from trying to chase me down. "I have been looking for you."

"Why?" I asked, while she strangled her black hair into a pony tail.

"Wondering if we could go to the mall today."

"Sure." I said, glad to have some plans for today.

"I'll get my brother to drop us over. Let me call him." I watched her take out her phone and dial a few keys.

I was going to text my mom and dad, to tell them where I was, but somebody touched my shoulder.

"Happy Friday Cherry." Cam was wearing a white shirt, which was drenched with water.

"What happened to you?" I asked, making a face.

"Josh thought it would be funny to spray me with his new water gun."

I laughed.

"Remind me to thank him." I said jokingly.

He glared at me. "Come here. You need a hug."

"Take one more step near me and….."

"And what?"

_Think fast Lyons._

"And… I will…. Never speak to you every again."

It was pretty lame …. But in my defense he kinda put me on the spot.

"Wouldn't want that to happen. It would make it harder to make you my girlfriend."

I turned red.

"Same old Cherry." He said pinching my cheeks softly.

Layne, who had apparently finished talking to her brother, was now watching me and Cam's exchange with sudden interest.

"Not meaning to interrupt anything, but Chris said he can come." She said this with a knowing smile. Like she could see what was going on in my head.

"Where you guys going?" Cam asked, running a hand through his beautiful dark locks.

"We," I said gesturing at me and Layne, "Are going to the mall."

**Cam POV:**

No. They. Are Not.

Claire is not going to the mall by herself.

Ok. Layne is there, but to me, that doesn't count. Those guys I met with yesterday could be there. Westchester Mall is the ultimate hang out zone. For anyone.

"Cam?" Claire's voice interrupted my thoughts. "What's wrong? You sort of dazed out."

"You cant go." I blurted out suddenly.

"What?" She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "Is it closed."

"No…." I needed a good excuse. "Because, you cant go anywhere without me."

Claire looked at me with surprise.

"Since when?" She asked crossing her hands across her chest.

"Since today."

"You want to go to the mall with us?"

"Of course." I said, putting my hands around her waist. "Who wouldn't want to accompany you to the mall?"

"I don't know…" She said, pretending to think it over. "You have to prove yourself to me."

"Ok. What do I have to do?"

"Well." She said thoughtfully, thinking it over. Then her face brightened up. "Can you please take me to meet your little sister?"

I focused my eyes on her. She had a hopeful face and was clasping her hands together, in a begging position.

"Why?" I asked, genuinely surprised. From all the things I could have done for her, why win the world would she want to see my little sister, who is sick?

"Please Cam." She bit her lip. "I really want to meet her. Please?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. I think I was making this too complicated. I think the main reason I didn't want to take Claire was the fact how I am a whole other person in front of Abby. I'm not the same Cam Fisher that I show the universe.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" I ask, hoping she would maybe change her mind.

But no. Instead she nodded her head quickly.

"Its really what I want. Really truly."

"OK. Fine." I say, reluctantly. Her face brightens up.

"Lets go!" She says, taking my hand.

"Wait!" It was Layne this time. "I thought were going to the mall!"

"Tomorrow. Sorry Layne. But I can't pass this up. And today is a special day."

Layne sighed. "OK. Fine. But tomorrow were going for sure."

"No doubt." Claire says solemnly.

We watched Layne's departing figure heading towards the student parking lot. She was probably hoping to hitch a ride.

"Ready?" Claire asks, a big smile on her face.

"As I'll ever be."

"First we have to stop by my house. I have to pick something up."

"Whatever you say Lyons."

I led her to my car, wondering what she had to pick up from her house.

**Claire POV:**

I was so excited to meet his little sister. I mean, of all days, Cam said today was her birthday on our 'date'.

As soon as we reached my house, I unbuckled myself and ran up to my room. Opening the closet door, I searched for the thing I needed.

Found it.

It was a doll. Not one of those cheap Barbie dolls, but a real porcelain doll, with wavy brown hair, and big blue eyes. I remembered seeing it in our attic in our old house. The one we lived in before we moved. And I fell in love with it. My mom said that _her_ dad gave it to _her _mom, when they were little kids. So it's definitely important to me. I know she'll love it. AND it wouldn't break or any thing, even though the outside is porcelain, the inside is tacked with would. it's a very durable doll.

I dusted off the box a bit, and ran back to Cam's car.

"What took you so long? And whats in the box?" He asked curiously.

"Its your sister's birthday today, right?"

"So?"

"I got her something. She'll like it."

He looked at me, and something in his eyes softened.

"You didn't have to…." He started, but I cut him off.

"I know. I wanted to Cam."

The rest of the ride was in silence, but I was way too excited to care. I mean, I was probably the first of Cam's friends to every see his sister. How cool is that?

**10 minutes later: **

The hospital was big. As Cam showed me to her room, I marveled the smooth tiled floors, and the bright lights which lit up the hallways.

All the nurses were smiling, and greeted Cam like he came in here everyday. Maybe he does, I couldn't know for sure.

Finally, we reached a big brown door.

"Is this it?" I asked Cam, who was jumbling in his pocket for a key.

"Yeah. Claire….."

"What?"

"If she's shy, don't be put down. I don't really introduce new people to her."

I reached for his hand.

"Thanks Cam."

He opened the door, and I hitched my breath, preparing myself if I saw a little girl with no hair, and pale skin. I thought the room would be grey and miserable, with plaid curtains or something.

But no. It was the complete opposite.

The room was absolutely beautiful. It was coated in light blue paint, with all these fishes drawn on to the wall. The curtains were clear and sun light peeked through them. There were 2 plush bean bag chairs, in the far corners, and a mini plasma screen TV.

AND tons of toys. Little tea sets, and a mini kitchen. I saw at least 10 stuffed animals. The overall affect was really cute.

In the middle of it, was a little girl. The one I saw in the picture. She was sitting on one of the bean bag chairs, coloring a book. She looked adorable, not like she was suffering from cancer or any disease.

"Cam!" She screamed happily when she saw his figure. She ran up to him and hugged his legs. I smiled as Cam lifted her up and kissed her cheeks. This was not the Cam Fisher I was used to. Not by far.

"Hey Abby!" Cam said, putting her down. "How's the birthday girl?"

"I got twee presents!" She said excitedly. The thing that made me laugh was when she held up 4 fingers.

And then she saw me. Her green eyes widened. She motioned Cam to bend down, and I heard her whisper in his ear.

"Is she a princess? Or is she an angel?" I heard her whisper, softly.

Cam laughed.

"The closest you'll get to seeing one." He said with a wink in my direction. "Talk to her. She wont bite. Her name is Claire."

She slowly, and with great precaution, walked up to me. I bent down so I was her height. She shyly looked down at her toes. And I knew she wasn't going to start off the conversation.

"Hey Abby. Someone told me it was your birthday."

That was the right thing to say. She nodded excitedly. "I'm turning 6." She says proudly. "One more than 5."

"Since you're a big girl, I wanted to give you something. Something really special." I said. Her eyes sparkled when I said this. "But you have to promise me one thing." I said, lowering my voice to a whisper.

"What?" She whispered back, obviously curious.

"You have to promise to be my best friend forever." I said seriously. I held my pinky out, so she could pinky promise me.

"I promise." She said seriously, she met my pinky with hers.

And then I handed her the wooden box. She excitedly opened the box's hinges.

Lets just say I was more than satisfied with the outcome. I watched her pick up the doll and place her (the doll) Close to her heart. She motioned me to come closer, and she kissed both of my cheeks, in a 'thank-you' sort of way. I smiled back. Getting up from my crouched position, I watched her run a finger though the dolls hair.

"Whats her name?" She asked, looking up at me.

"What ever you want it to be."

"Can I name it Claire?"

That was the nicest thing, anybody has ever done for me. I felt like an running up and giving her a big hug, and wishing I could get her out of her room.

"Yes. You can. Whatever name you want to."

"Her name is Claire." She said, making it official.

She climbed on to her bed, and placed the doll on her lap. I looked at the clock. It was almost 7 o'clock. She must be tired.

I heard a knock on the door, and Cam went to open it.

It was Cam's parent and brother. Cam's mom had a cake in her hand, and Harris had a few presents.

Abby looked so excited to see them. I nudged Cam.

"I'm going to go." I said. I didn't want to intrude on their family time.

"Don't go!" Instead of Cam's expected answer, it was Abby that answered.

"But…." How do I explain family privacy to her?

"No. You said you were my best friend. Best friends stay at best friends birthday parties. it's the rule.

I didn't know what to say.

"Stay honey. She wants you to." Cam's mom said.

"Yeah." Harris said, putting an arm around me. "Best friends stay at best friends parties. it's the rule."

Abby giggled, and I nodded.

And I have to say, the party was fun. Abby liked all her presents,, but it made me happy to see she never left my present lying there. She always had her Claire doll on her lap, or beside her.

She ate half a slice of cake, and before I knew it, she was asleep on her dad's lap.

I looked around the room. Harris was neatly piling her presents in one corner (except the doll, which she didn't want to let go of), Cam's mom was tidying up the room.

And Cam was standing by the window, looking out at the dark starry sky. I navigated my way to where he was.

"You okay?" I asked, our arms touching.

"Yeah." His blue-green eyes landed on mine, making my stomach fill p with butterflies. "She really likes you, you know."

"I like her too."

"No, its just, I don't think she has every bonded with anybody so fast. Not even other kids in her hallway. She usually keeps to herself."

"She thought I was an angel Cam." I said jokingly.

"You are an angel. You're my angel." he kissed my forehead, and took my hand.

And that's when I decided to ruin the moment, and turn red.

"Never change do you?" he said, smiling at my red cheeks.

"Shut up. You say something romantic and expect me to not turn red."

He chuckled.

"I like the romantic and not bad-boy Cam better." I said, in a whiney voice.

"I should be dropping you back to your house." He said, changing the subject. looking at the clock.

I didn't want to leave. I loved Cam's family. They had something special my family could never achieve.

Harris had already left, and Cam's mom was tucking Abby in to her bed.

I walked over to the bed, and kissed Abby's cheek, just like when she kissed mine.

Cam's mom put a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you for making her birthday special." She said, whispering as to not wake her up.

"My pleasure."

Cam motioned me out the door, and took my hand in his.

And I prayed for a miracle to not take Abby away from this life.

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! They were really nice! I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm sorry if you don't like sad/romantic things, but they are my 'thing'. ANYWAY please review my chapter. It would make me extremely happy. THANKS AGAIN! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Words that are italicized indicate Spanish being spoken. Pay attention to **_**detail **_**and ENJOY! (Novia = Girlfriend in Spanish)**

**4 months and 6 days later:**

**Cam POV:**

I shouldn't be doing this. Its completely and utterly wrong. Its dangerous. My parents would hate me. My friends would hate me. But most of all, Claire Lyons would never speak to me ever again.

So why the hell am I doing this?

Oh yeah. I forgot. These guys have a death penalty on my little sisters head.

It is 10:53 p.m. right now, and I am still waiting for _them _to come. I'm at the park, sitting on one of cold benches, waiting for Carlos and his people to come and meet me.

But its not some 'hey, how are you' kinda meeting. This was planned.

As I sat there, in the flipping cold night, I wondered how much things haven't changed with me.

I still do things that I'm not supposed to. Even if the things I do have reasons. But today I'm going to put a stop to it. Today's the last day of stupid and unnecessary complications that are filling my miserable life.

Suddenly I see yellow car lights through the fog.

4 guys emerged from the black pick up truck, and made their way to me. The 4 guys who start all my problems.

"You got it?" Carlos asked me, inhaling another drag from his newly lit cigarette. I held back the temptation to snatch it from his hand. This seemed like a ritual by now.

"Look man. I don't think this is necessary. We've been doing it for a year and a half now." I said, flexing my muscles, and clenching my jaw.

"Are you trying to back out Fisher?" One of the guys asked, clenching his hands tightly.

I didn't say anything, just gritted my jaw. I could probably take on 2 of the 4 guys right here. But there was no way possible for me to fight all four of them.

"I cant." I say finally.

"You cant what?" Carlos asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I cant do this. Abby is safe in the hospital. You cant touch her."

Carlos said something in Spanish to the other guys, and they left without a word.

Leaving me and him alone. Me with a pocket full of money, and him with a box full of illegal drugs.

He took a step closer to me. I didn't move.

"Who was that _chica_ I saw in the car the other day?" He asked me with a sly smile.

_No no no no no no no._

"No one." I try to sound casual. "Just a friend."

"She is one hot _mamacita. _Is she your _novia_?

"No. she is not my girlfriend. She is none of your business." I was on the verge of hyperventilating. These guys were capable of anything.

_Anybody but Claire. She's too fragile. Please. _I was begging with god at this point.

"On the contrary. She looks like a handful. She lives here?"

I didn't answer.

"Look Fisher. Either you give me the goods, or me and your _novia _are going to get personal. Your choice."

He licked his lips, and I knew he was going to win this one.

"No Carlos. Not today. She's mine. Not yours. You'll have to get through me to get to her."

As long as he comes by himself, and without a gun, I think I can handle him.

"Ok Fisher. Have it your way. No more playing around. Are you in the deal or out?"

"Hell no." I should have gotten out a while ago. Not just because I was scared Claire would hate me for life.

He took a small pocket knife out of his back pocket. "You know what that means?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

I nodded. It was part of the deal. If I quit the 'drug deal plan' thing, that means he can mark me. Meaning I was 'being watched.'

I don't know how I get myself into these things. If they hadn't threatened me about killing my little sister, I wouldn't have started dealing with drugs.

But I loved her too much. I could do this for her.

I lifted my shirt, bracing myself for the pain that was going to come.

_Slash_

As the small knife made a bloody gash on my chest, I winced. I would not give them the satisfaction.

"Not as tough as you look Cam." Carlos spat, stowing the knife in his pocket. "Look out for your _chica. Comprendo_?

Like always, I kept silence. I knew if I said one word of hate towards his direction they would kill me on the spot. No questions.

And just like that, he was gone. Leaving me with a painful gash on my chest.

I wearily made my way to my car. I had been planning this day since I met Claire. I never thought it would end like this.

I had put my shirt back on, so people wouldn't call the police on me. So many thoughts were rushing through my head. About Abby being safe. About Claire being safe. If I did the right thing to quit all of a sudden.

I was almost to my car. Almost. But another catastrophe strikes.

Claire Lyons is walking her dog.

I had 2 options:

1. Run to my car and hide.

2. Stay there, and try to act casual.

I knew I couldn't pull either of them off. I wasn't that talented in the 'stealth' department.

"Cam!" Claire had saw me from across the sidewalk, and was now waving happily. I forced a smile when I saw her. "Wait there! I'm coming." She said, as she pulled her dog's leash in my direction.

Damn. Please no. I couldn't hide the blood stain on my green shirt. It was impossible. And I didn't have a smart and valid reason as to why it was even there in the first place.

So I guess this problem is in gods hands.

"What are you….." As she neared me, I saw her eyes zeroing in my bloodied shirt. Her smile quickly vanishing, replaced by a look of shock.

She gasped.

"Cam…. Are….you..?" She stuttered, gaping at my shirt. "Cam, are you bleeding?" Her beautiful features contorted. Her blue eyes darkened. They were the kind of color you see when you look up at the sky before a storm.

She looked more worried than suspicious if you ask me.

I was dead now. Not literally. But what kind of excuse can I give for severe loss of blood…. At a park?

**A/N: I know this chapter seemed vague, but don't worry! The juicy chapter(s) are on their way. Your questions may be answered in the next chapter. THIS STORY HAS DARK THEMES (SHOOTING, GANGS, DEATH)! so I'm excited to write the next chapters!**

**Anyway! Sorry for the short chapter…. Chapters will be longer in the future.**

**Reviews would be lovely. **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Claire POV:**

"Cosmo!" I wailed, as he ran out the door without his leash, "Come back here!"

That dog had a knack of annoying me. I don't understand what fun he got when I had to chase him around the house.

As soon as I caught up to him, I latched the leash on his neck. He tried to tug away, but got tired in the end.

"I win." I said with a triumphant smile. He gave me a snarl.

As we made our way on the sidewalk, I couldn't help but let my thoughts wonder off to Cam.

_Cam_.

His name made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. A feeling most people read in a book. I would have never thought I, Claire Lyons, would be in the company of a school's bad boy. Never in a million years.

So many things had changed between us. He was more than what he shows to the world. He was completely different. He had a romantic and sweet side somewhere deep beyond all that 'rebel' side.

Sure, you can't get rid of his cocky and ego filled personality. But that's what made Cam…. Cam.

As I was walking ahead on the pavement, I saw a dark figure from afar. I stopped in my tracks.

Wait…. Dark hair…. Well built….. Shiny car?

Definitely Cam Fisher.

What was he doing out his late? He seemed like he was in pain. Was he? He was sorta clutching his chest.

"CAM!" I yelled. I waved my hands. He saw me. His face registered shock. Was he annoyed with me? What did I do now?

"Wait there! I'm coming!" I yanked softly on Cosmo's leash and she obligingly followed my lead.

"What are you…" I was about to ask what he was doing this late in the night, but my eyes focused on a dark stain in the middle of his chest.

Blood? Was that dark stain blood? No. It couldn't be.

"Cam…Are…you….." I stuttered, trying to find the correct way to ask it. "Cam, are you bleeding?"

He just stood there. He usually greeted me with a hug, or a kiss on the cheek, or at least answered my questions.

But no. He just stood there, silently, and with a serious face.

"Answer me Cam." I said sternly, "Is that blood on your shirt? And if it is…. How on earth did it get there?"

"Hey Claire." He said sheepishly.

"Don't 'hey Claire' me Fisher." I snapped. He was hiding something. "What the hell is on your shirt?"

"Nothing." He mumbled.

"Tell me Cam!" I was starting to get worried.

"Its…. Ketchup." He said dumbly.

"I may be blonde, but I'm not that stupid." I said, rolling my eyes. "How did that blood get there."

"Long story." He said, trying to change the subject.

"I have all night."

"You have all night. I don't."

I was about to counter back butt this huge truck passed us.

Well….. Cam flipped.

"Claire, you shouldn't be out here." He said, taking hold of my hand. Cosmo barked.

"Where are we going?"

"To your house."

"And then will you tell me how that 'ketchup' got on your shirt?" I said, biting my lips.

He chuckled.

"Yes. I'll tell you how it got on my shirt. Now can we please move a little faster."

We speed walked all the way back to my house. Thankfully my parents were both out of town, or they would have killed me for having a guy in the house.

As soon as I had closed the door to my bedroom, Cam flopped down on my bed. Cosmo nestled himself into a corner of my room.

"Wait here." I told Cam. He was in obvious pain. His eyes were shut tightly as he clutched his side.

"Where are you going?"

"To get a wet cloth. And some Tylenol."

He nodded. I ran downstairs and went to the first aid kit in one of the kitchen cabinets. I took out a roll of gauge and a wet cloth with a few alcoholic swaps to clean the wound. Then I rummaged around for two Tylenols.

And a few extra items. You know. Just in case.

When I came back to my bed room, Cam was petting Cosmo. He smiled when he saw me.

"Why didn't you just bring the whole CVS pharmacy?" He asked when he saw all the items in my hands.

"Very funny. I just wanted to be prepared."

I set all the items on my bed.

"Sit up." I ordered him. He winced in the process, but was sitting upright.

"Take off your shirt."

He gave me a look of amusement.

"Don't get any ideas." I told Cam sternly.

"I'm not. Just wondering."

"What?"

"It would only be fair if you took off your shirt too."

"Even in pain you still mange to make perverted comments."

"I'm Cam Fisher."

"Really Captain Obvious?"

"No lie Lieutenant Sarcasm."

None the less, he took off his shirt.

The cut was deep. And a single side slash almost 7 inches long. I felt sick just by seeing all that blood. But I had to do this.

I took the wet cloth and dabbed the cut a bit. I could feel his gaze watching every move I make. The moment was so intimate, I tried to push that thought aside.

"This is going to sting." I said, ripping open a small packet filled with alcoholic swabs.

"Damn. That does sting." Cam said as soon as the swab made contact.

"I told you it would."

He winced again when I applied a new one.

"OK its all cleaned up." I ran my hand across the cut, marveling the way his rock hard abs flinched with the touch.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, still moving my hand across.

"No." I tossed him his shirt, and he slipped it on.

"Thanks." He said. "I should get going."

I blocked the door.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me how that cut got there."

He stood directly in front of me, our faces inches apart. My breath caught.

"You know, I could probably move you away from the door with one hand."

"You probably could." I admitted sheepishly, "But you won't."

"Oh really?" He said crossing his hands across his chest, "And what makes you say that?"

"I just know these things. Now quit changing the subject and tell me Cam."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"OK. Fine. Here I go."

He swallowed, and I raised my eyebrows.

What was making him so nervous?

**Cam POV:**

_Think Cam. Think._ I needed a decent excuse. Something Claire would believe , and something that wouldn't make me look stupid.

"I'm waiting." Claire said impatiently.

"Well… I was driving back from soccer practice…"

"In the night? You have soccer practice in the night?"

_Way to go Cam._

"That's besides the point." I say hurriedly, 'Anyway, I was driving and then I saw a cat lying in the middle of the road."

I cleared my throat, seeing if she was buying it.

"So I got out of my car to help the poor creature, and when I picked it up, you know to help it, it scratched me right here." I pointed to the area of my wound.

"Awww! That was so sweet!" Claire said, gushing happiness. "Why didn't you just tell me that?"

"I didn't want you to think I'm some animal nut." I said.

She pinched my cheeks.

I felt terrible. Not only am I putting her in danger of being raped by those gang bangers, I lied to her. She tells me everything, cleaned my injury, and bonded with my little sister….. And I repay her by lying?

I am a complete jerk. I can't even look her in the eye.

"Do you want something to eat?" Claire asked.

"Nah. I should be going home. I left the car on the street."

"Ok. Umm…. See you later then."

She opened the door, granting me permission to leave.

"Claire. I have to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Whatever happens, promise me you won't leave the house without me."

"Why?"

"Just promise."

"Ok. I promise,' She said unsurely. "Cam are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I kissed her flushed cheek, and hurriedly went outside.

When I got into my car, I banged my head on the steering wheel.

I'm a complete loser and jerk. Claire deserved better.

She deserved anyone but me.

**Claire POV:**

I was sitting on my bed, with my laptop on face book when I heard my phone buzz.

I opened it up, expecting Todd. But it was Cam.

**Cam: Bowling tomorrow?**

**Claire: Sure. Wat time?**

**Cam: 6.**

**Claire: Meet u ther.**

**Cam: no no no no. I'm pickin u up. Remember the promise?**

**Claire: *sigh* kay. C U.**

**Cam: Night gorgeous. **

I wish Cam didn't have that affect on me. I wish I could see him and not think 'wow he's cute.'

He's trouble. I knew it when I first saw him. His rogue-ish smile. His obviously 'worked in the gym for hours' body built. His dark hair. Charming eyes.

Everything spelt trouble.

Only problem is…. I didn't mind. Cause whenever I'm with him, I don't have to act like a good two shoes. I can show him my bad girl side. Something I rarely show people.

**A/N: AND I hope you liked it. Next chapter should be the bowling date. Super excited to write it. I love the conversations Cam ad Claire have! **

**10 reviews would be lovely (*crossing fingers*)**

**OK! Thanks so much for the reviews. You guys honestly rock. To everyone who did send in a review, I wish I could personally see them and give them a hug for making my life awesome! THANKS AMIGOS!**

**PS: I hope everybody had a rocking thanksgiving!**


	10. Chapter 10

***Please read the authors note at the end of this chapter! ENJOY!**

**Cam POV:**

"And where are you heading off to loverboy?" Harris was sitting on the table chewing a mouthful of bacon with an amused face. His hair was in its usual messy bunch.

"None of your business." I looked around the empty table. "Where's mom and dad?" They were usually downstairs making breakfast. Even if we had a cook, mom insisted on making food for us. I can never understand why though.

"I'll tell you if you tell me where your going. You never get ready before 11 on a weekend." He pointed his fork at me accusingly. He did have a point. I usually slept until 11 o clock. Sometimes 12.

"If you must know, I'm going to hang out with some friends." and then with Claire, I Added silently in my head. He would for sure make fun of me.

"Cool. Anyway. Mom's with some friends. Dad's out of the country."

"Country?"

"Yup. He's off to China."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"You came back late last night." He said simply.

I couldn't argue with that. I took a seat and hurriedly ate my bacon and scrambled eggs before he could ask me where I was yesterday.

"Slow down Tiger. Whats the rush?" He was staring at my full mouth in shock.

"I was supposed to meet the guys at the soccer field half an hour ago. I'm kinda running late." I glanced at the clock for like the millionth time.

"Yup. You are." I watched him get out from the table, hollering at the house maid to get his plate. I rolled my eyes. No self respect.

"Drive safely." He said, giving me a half wave before heading out the door. I didn't even ask him where he was going.

As soon as I was finished, I grabbed my soccer cleats and ran to the car. I guess I would change into uniform in the car itself, near some secluded area.

The drive there (to the soccer field) was pure torture. They would never forgive me. This was the 4th time in a row I came late to practice. 4th.

I heard my phone from my back pocket. God. I struggled to reach in the pocket and I braced myself for Derrick's rude text on how late I am.

But it was Claire.

**Claire: Cam. I need 2 go 2 the mall. Plz pick me up.**

Of all days in the week, she picked today.

**Cam: Srry. Cant. Have socr. **

**Claire: Can I go by myself?**

**Cam: HELL no.**

**Claire: …..I think we have a problem. **

**Cam: OK OK I'm comin. Have 2 B outside in 5 min. **

**Claire: Aye aye captain. **

Well. I was already half an hour late. Might as well add another 15 minutes.

**Claire POV:**

"Why are you in such a hurry?" I asked a very flustered Cam who was exceeding the speed limit well over 15 mph. I was holding on to the seat for my dear life.

"I have soccer practice. We've been through this. And what are you wearing?"

I looked down at my outfit. I was dressed in some jean shorts, and a small t-shirt that had 'coke' written on it.

OK. Maybe the shorts were a tad bit shorter than usual, but it made my legs look longer. Which was good. And maybe the shirt (which revealed a little bit of my belly button) was short too… but I'm a girl. Its how I dress.

"Whats wrong with it?" I asked innocently.

"If you're OK with guys gawking at you then fine. Dress like its Summer."

I couldn't help but smile. "How's that wound of yours doing?" I asked him, changing the subject.

"Fine." He was still mad. Either because he was late to soccer practice, or because of my dress attire.

When we reached the park's parking lot (Which was empty besides a few cars) I took off my seat belt.

"Hand me that bag." Cam said, pointing at a red Reebok bag. I obligingly handed it to him.

And to my utter horror, he started taking off his T-shirt.

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying not to look at his rock hard, tan, smooth body.

"Changing into uniform." He saw the look of shock on my face. "You might want to turn around."

"Oh. Sorry." I covered my eyes in embarrassment.

"Not because I don't like it when you look at me naked. I have to take out my pants."

"OK. I'm out of here." I opened the car door and quickly slammed it shut.

There is nothing more embarrassing than being in the same car as a person who is taking off his/her pants. Nothing.

I was heading to the soccer field (more specifically, the bleachers) and a group of girls caught my eyes.

Massie Block was visible. I could see every gleam on her professionally curled hair. Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, and Alicia Rivera, were also there. Surrounded by a group of boys.

I fought the impulse to run back to Cam's car.

"Wait Cherry!" He started calling me that again.

"What?" I turned around, and I saw a Cam Fisher, just wearing his track pants. No shirt.

Why does he like torturing me like that?

"You should wear a shirt." I say flatly.

"You should wear pants."

"Truce." I say rubbing my bare hands.

"Here." He handed me his sports jacket and I gratefully slipped it on.

We both made our way to where the group was. My heart beating with ever step.

"Whats wrong?" He asked, noticing my jumpiness.

"I'm not accustomed to those girls." I whisper.

"Why not?" He said, kicking a soccer ball around with his feet. Its actually pretty cool, you know, the way the ball soars like that.

"They make me feel self conscious. And they aren't the people I like to hang out with."

"Don't worry. They have to like you."

"Why is that?" I asked, confused.

"I like you." He took my hand, warming in his, "And you have no reason to feel self conscious."

"Now." I say sarcastically, "I feel loads better."

"Better 45 minutes late than never!" A black haired boy said, smirking at Cam.

"Shut up." Cam says, letting go of my hand. "This is Claire." He says, introducing me. "Claire, this is Josh, Derrick, Chris, Kemp and I'm sure you know the girls already."

"Hey." I shyly wave a at everybody.

Josh wolf whistled. "I think I already had the pleasure of meeting you." He said with a wink.

I turned my face away, not before catching Kemp eyeing my legs. Perv.

"You can hang with us Kuh-laire," Massie said, pulling me away from Cam and the guys.

Cam caught my eye and he gave me an apologetically smile. I flipped him off. Silently. With my eyes. He got the message.

As the guys went off to practice, Massie made a big deal of showing her connections with people. Mostly Cam. She told me how close they were.

I felt like puking. I snuggled myself into Cam's jacket.

"Is that Cam's jacket?" Dylan asked, rubbing the fabric between her fingers. I nodded.

"Big deal." Massie said, swatting Dylan's hands away, "Remember when Cam took me out to that romantic date?"

"When he took you to see the fireworks last year." Alicia pitched in, nodding in agreement. "That was totally sweet."

"Or that time when we went to that top notch restaurant in Saint Luis?"

"Totally." Kristen said, twirling a piece of dirty blonde hair between her fingers.

I made a mental note to bombard him with these questions after soccer practice. After all, I bet he did do all of these things with her.

She was pretty. Prettier than me I bet. She had a confident attitude, where as I wanted to stay quiet.

"What are your plans for the evening?" Massie asked, poking me in the shoulder. "If you don't have any plans, I guess you could chill with us. My house is big." She said proudly.

"I would. Really. But I have plans." I say, kicking the grass with my feet.

"What are you doing? You do realize you're dropping the offer of hanging out with the most popular girls in OCD?"

"Cam's taking me out to bowling." I couldn't help but sound a little proud when I said that. I mean, I'm talking about Cam Fisher.

"Whatever." She flipped her hair, and turned her whole body around.

Ignoring me. Her friends followed.

God I feel like a loner. Not that it matters if they don't talk to me. I could care less.

**20 minutes later:**

I couldn't handle this. I get up from the bleachers and made my way to Cam's car. I saw about a dozen pair of eyes focus on me. I didn't care. I was dying of boredom. AND it was too late to go to the mall. Layne, Meena, and Heather were probably mad that I 'ditched' them.

"Be right back." I heard Cam say from a distance. And then I heard him running to me.

"Whats wrong Cherry?" He asks me quietly.

Whats wrong? _Whats wrong? _is he seriously asking me that question. If he was a real friend he would know.

"Do you want my honest opinion?"

"Yes."

"OK. I'll tell you. First off, I was supposed to go to the Mall. With Layne. My real friend. Instead, I'm stuck here with you and a bunch of perverted guys and stuck up down right bratty girls. Second, I'm cold. My legs are freezing. And I dressed because I thought I was going to stay indoor. But no. I'm outside in a flipping soccer field. Third. I cant go anywhere without you. And it sucks, because I feel like I'm living in a prison. I don't even know why I made that promise with you anyway." I took a breath, glad to let it all out.

Cam was silent. I was still on anger mode, so I didn't even care.

"You know what Cam? I don't care anymore. Here." I took off his jacket and threw it on the ground, "Thanks for caring about what I want to do. Real friend."

I turned away from him, not caring how badly I hurt his feelings.

"Where are you going?" He yelled after my departing figure.

"Home." I yelled back.

"Let me drop you off to the mall like I promised."

"I don't need anymore of your favors." I said, "I'm walking."

"But you promised to come everywhere with me. How about bowling?"

I thought about it. I didn't want to let him down. And bowling was fun.

"I don't want to see your face, or talk to you until 6:00."

He caught up with me. I guess he was tired of yelling.

"Claire."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me." He took my hands and gave them a squeeze.

"I am going to be mad Cam. I have all the rights in the world…"

He took my waist and picked me up.

"Put me down Fisher. I demand you…." I struggled from his grip.

"Sorry, were going to the mall. Like I promised."

"What about soccer?"

"They can wait."

I refused to look at him. I was supposed to be mad. I can't just give in like that.

He carried me to the car. I was silent. He put me in the passengers seat. I was silent. He got in and started the car. I was silent. Halfway through the drive I was silent. But he talked to me.

"exactly how long are you going to give me the silent treatment?" He asked, staring intently on the road.

I didn't answer him. I was really good at this. I could tell he was brainstorming ideas to get me to talk.

He started whistling a song to fill in the silence. I clenched my fists from that annoying sound. He chuckled from my reaction and continued his obnoxious whistling. I was tempted to magically pull out a roll of duct tape and tape his mouth shut.

"STOP!" I yelled after about 5 minutes. "You're driving me insane." I rubbed my temples. The song he was whistling started to play in my head, "Thanks a lot. Now I have that stupid tune in my head." I hated when that happened.

"Does that mean you're going to talk to me?"

"If you'll stop that horrible sound, than yes. I guess I will."

"Good. Still want to go to the mall?"

I thought about it.

"Lets go to the grocery store." I said, an idea striking me.

"Why in the world would you want to go to a grocery store?" He said, pushing slightly on the brakes.

"it's a surprise!" I said practically jumping in my seat.

I stopped jumping.

"Are your friends going to be mad at you for ditching them?" I said quietly. I knew it was my fault if they were. I mean, I kind of acted like a drama queen back there.

"Yeah. But they'll understand. We're guys. One second we'll be mad, and then its all good."

"Wish it worked like that in the female world." I mumbled underneath my breath.

We arrived at Wal-Mart, and it was pretty impressive in size, if I do say so myself. At least bigger than the one back home.

He parked the car, and we both got out.

"What are we going to buy?" He asked, probably embarrassed to be at a grocery store.

"Some stuff." I adjusted my too short shorts, trying to make them come lower down my thighs without exposing my underwear.

"Now that I'm fully informed, can I ask why?" He said sarcastically as we entered the cool slide doors.

I didn't answer him. Instead I took a shopping cart from the entrance of the store and wheeled my way into the aisle I wanted.

I absolutely loved grocery shopping. All those foods, and smells, and cute balloons they hand out to the little kids. It was like heaven.

"Claire, its like 2:20. Why are you buying groceries?" Cam was trying to not be seen. He was staying close behind me, like I was some sort of shield.

"It won't take long."

"People must think were married." He mumbled quietly.

I held back a laugh. I knew the real reason why he was acting weird though.

He wanted to be sure I finished my 'plans' before our bowling date.

"Look," I pointed to a chocolate cake mix box, "This is delicious." I tossed it at him and he obligingly put it inside the cart. I kept walking.

"OMG! it's a mini cupcake baker!" I gently placed it in the cart. Wow. I never even knew those things existed, let alone use one.

"Claire. Please tell me why you're buying all these things. Eggs? Milk? Flour? What the hell?" Cam was clearly aggravated.

"Don't worry Cam. I know what I'm doing."

**10 minutes later:**

"Done." I nodded satisfied at my full cart. I bought a lot of things. Poptarts, Jellybeans, Hershey Chocolates, and cinnabons. You name it.

"I think you missed something." Cam said, eyeing the cart.

"What? What did I forget?"

"You forgot….."

"Cookies! Thanks for reminding me!" I rushed back down the 'bakery' section, looking for chocolate chip cookies.

"I was just joking! You didn't really forget anything!" I heard Cam yell.

When I returned with a bunch of cookies, Cam was looking more amused than impatient.

"Are you finally done?" He asked pushing the cart to a cash register.

"Yup." I took the cart from him.

"That will be $87.35 dollars, cash or credit?" The boring cashier asked. She looked like she needed coffee. I just had this grudge with her cause she kept eyeing Cam like he was a million dollar prize.

I reached in my purse and pulled out my credit card, ready to pay. Cam took the credit card from my hand and replaced it with his.

"You didn't have to do that." I said quietly as the cashier hauled the bags into the cart.

"I know. I wanted to. It could make up for the fact that I ruined your plans to go to the mall."

"Now you're making me feel guilty."

"Mission accomplished."

"I'm serious Cam."

"I know you are. Funny thing is, I'm serious too."

"I would appreciate it if you two could possibly take your conversation outside." The annoyed cashier said to us. She through a flirtatious smile in Cam's direction.

I turned a delicate shade of pink. She probably thought we were some runaway teenagers.

"Sorry Ma'am." Cam pushed the cart and I speed walked to match his pace. He sure can walk fast.

As we put all the bags in his trunk, I noticed how silent he had gotten. He probably thought I was psychotic.

"Whats up?" I asked, squishing the eggs near the cookies, trying not to crack them.

"I am dying to know why we bought the entire section of desert in Wal-Mart."

"I didn't buy the entire section." I say closing the trunk to the car. "Just a few necessary items."

"Are you going to tell me? Or should I beg?"

"Well, don't judge me or anything…."

So I did tell him in the end. And he gave me the weirdest look ever. I couldn't tell if he was impressed with my idea, or just plain shocked with it.

Regardless, I didn't buy all of these things for no reason.

**A/N: Heehee! Cliffhanger! (My attempt at one at least) **

_**If you think you know the reason, than don't hesitate to guess what it is in the review section. I'm curious to see who gets the closest. I'll announce who got the closest on my next chapter. GOOD LUCK!**_

**Things to expect in the next chapter:**

**-The reason why Claire went crazy shopping.**

**-Bowling date. (I've been thinking up the dialogue for days!)**

**-Massington? (maybe.)**

**Review? Please? Pretty Please with chocolate syrup and a waffle cone on top? **


	11. Chapter 11

…**..Well. I didn't realize how 'not mysterious' my cliffhanger was. Oh well! Enjoy this chapter!**

**PS: Please read the entire author's note at the end of this chapter! It has a little surprise!**

**Cam's POV:**

I don't think I heard right.

Actually, I'm pretty sure I didn't.

"Can you please repeat that again? I think I heard wrong." I asked politely, emphasizing on each syllable.

"OK. Let me say this slower." She tucked a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear and looked at me with those piercing blue eyes.

"I. want. To. Hang. Out. With. Abby. Today." She said, purposely slowing down her sentence.

So many things were going through my mind.

"Why did you buy all these things? Abby doesn't need all these things!" I say gesturing at all the items in my car's trunk. We were still in Wal-Mart and I'm pretty sure people think were crazy.

"I know she doesn't _need _all these things Cam. But she would love them. EVERY girl likes sugar. At least the ones I know." She put a hand on her hip, daring me to contradict her.

"We can't do this." I say shaking my head.

"Why not? Is she allergic to sugar or something?" Claire says, panicking a little.

"No. But I don't think the nurses and doctors would approve."

"Don't worry. Once I'm through with them, they will most definitely approve."

"But…"

"Shut up Cam." She hissed slightly, her face turning a delicate shade of pink.

"What?"

"Why don't we take this argument inside the car?" She said sweetly, as a mother and her so passing by, gave us a weird look

"Lovely idea." I pushed the cart aside quickly, and sat down, my hands resting on the steering wheel.

Claire was looking at her phone.

"If we want to have fun in bowling, than I suggest that we hurry up. I really want to spend more time with Abby."

"Why?" I say, back out of the parking spot, and heading my car in the direction of the hospital.

"Because, she must be dying of boredom. Alone. In that scary, big hospital. I would be scared and I am so much older."

"Your so weird." I say, starting the engine.

"Thanks. I guess."

Throughout the car ride, she was discussing her strategy to get past the nurses and doctors. She said something about 'acting casual' and 'using logic' or something.

I was more focused on her legs. I had this sudden impulse to run my hand across them. They were like the color of coral. But silky soft.

"Cam? Are you even listening?" Her sharp voice stopped me from thinking any further.

"Sorry I was…."

"Looking at my legs?" She says with a smirk. I put my brake cause of the red light.

"Obviously. What guy wouldn't be looking at those gorgeous piece of work?" I say, giving her my sexiest look.

She seemed taken aback when I said that. I don't think she was expecting that answer. I think she was expecting be to go be shy or something.

"The light is green."

"What?" I say confused.

"it's a green light. GO!"

"Give me a kiss on the cheek." I say playfully. Cars started honking at us.

"Not now Cam. Go. The people behind us are getting annoyed."

"First a kiss." I say leaning my cheek so she could reach it.

"Cam…." She said, looking at the aggravated drivers behind us.

"The sooner you kiss me the sooner I can move my car ahead."

She gave a long and irritated sigh and leaned in and gave me a small peck on the cheek.

"Now can you please go?"

"Of course. Next time, you may need to make the kiss a but more intense."

"keep on acting like a smart ass and there wont be a next time." She snapped.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw her face turn red while she looked out the window.

What can I say?

Old habits die hard.

**Claire POV:**

As we entered the hospital door, I noticed how quiet it was. There were a few lone parents discussing things with the doctor, and a few nurses were chit chatting in the corner.

Me and Cam were the most out of place. We were carrying Wal-Mart bags with smiley faces on them. Each bag full of the treats we bought.

"Just keep walking to the room." I heard Cam whisper in my ear.

"No, I think I'll stop by Starbucks and get a coffee.." I say, trying to make the big white plastic bag a bit more 'camouflaged'.

We both made our way to Abby's room.

And we didn't even get caught once. I mean, sure we received suspicious, and uncalled for staring… but in the end we reached the room safely. All goodies in hand.

"We did it." I say excitedly, waiting for Cam to open the door.

"Whoopee." He said, putting the bags down to open the door with the key.

As soon as he opened the door, I ran inside. Cam followed me, bringing in the rest of the bags.

Abby was sitting on the bed, brushing the hair of the doll I gave her. She was doing one stroke at a time, brushing all the tangles away.

I was so awesome for choosing a gift like that. Not meaning to brag or anything.

Her green eyes widened when she saw who entered through the door.

But she didn't run towards us like last time. She just smiled.

"Whats wrong?" Cam asked, bending down to her bedside for a hug.

"The nurse told me to not move from my bed cause I just had a test." She said seriously, wrapping her hands around his neck.

"A test?" I asked, sitting down beside her. "Like a math test?"

"Nope. A blood test. If your blood is good then you get to go out and play with the other kids. But if its bad, then you cant leave the room."

"Whats your blood? Good or bad?" I asked, while she twirled a strand of my hair between her fingers.

"Always bad." She said, looking down at the doll.

"Always?" I say, biting my lip.

"Yup. I never go out with the other kids."

"Does that make you mad?"

"No. But it does get really boring here." She said, finally looking me in the eyes. She ran a hand through my hair.

"Can I play with your hair?" She asks.

"Sure." I was kinda taken aback. No one ever asked to play with my hair.

As I turned around so she could have full access to my hair, I wondered what the poor girl did every single day.

"Wait." Cam said, as soon as her cool little fingers touched my hair, "I thought we had to give her something?"

Oh yeah. Totally forgot.

"Is it another doll?" She said excitedly hopping on the bed.

"No. Its better." Me and Cam laid out all the bags in front of her.

"That's a lot of presents." She said, her eyes shining.

"Go ahead and open them."

As she opened each and every one of them, her smile grew. She had never seen all that candy/junk food.

"What are these?" She asked, pointing to a pack of Pop tarts.

"This my friend, is the most best thing in the world." I opened the box, and she watched in fascination when I pulled out a pink frosting coated, strawberry flavor pop tart.

I broke a piece of so she could try it.

"Its so yummy." She said, chewing the bite slowly, "How come you never got me this Cam?"

"Not everyone's as smart as Claire," He says, smirking at my direction.

We had a lot of fun that hour. She was always excited to guess the flavor of the skittles with her eyes closed. Or see who could eat the most Chocolate Hershey's Kisses.

She was a little bundle of joy, that was trapped in this boring as hell room.

**Who know how long later:**

The nurse opened the door she gasped.

Well. I couldn't blame her or anything. The room was covered in chocolate wrappings and stray crumbs.

Not to mention all the plastic bags.

"What's going on here?" She said, shutting the door tightly behind her.

"Well…" Cam said, getting up from the plush beanie chair which he was sitting on.

"We had a party!" Abby said excitedly, munching on some mini cinnabons.

The nurse glared at both of us.

"Am I correct when I say you don't care about your daughter's diet?" She said, picking her way through the crowd of trash.

"She is not my daughter!" I say, obviously taken aback.

Cam laughed.

"Its not funny!" I say, whipping my head in his direction. He shut up.

"You two aren't married?" She asked, looking back and forth between the two of us.

"Do I look that old?" I say, giving her a dead pan glare.

She shrugged. "Sorry, I'm new here." She looked at Abby, who was now contently licking her sugar coated fingers.

"Are you guys related to her?"

"Yup." Cam said, standing next to me, "She's my sister."

"And you are?" The nurses hawk like eyes, flashed and made contact with mine.

"Friend." I say simply.

"Best friend." Abby corrects me, "Am I allowed to get off the bed?" She asked the nurse sweetly.

"How do you feel?"

"Good."

The nurse sighed, "Yes dear, you may now get off the bed. But please remind me to give you a bath…when your brother leaves." She gave the room one last look of disapproval, and stalked out.

The room was silent.

"Do I really look that old?" I asked again. I couldn't get my mind of that topic.

Cam laughed, "You look fine. She thought I was a father."

"She's blind."

"couldn't agree more."

"We made such a mess." I say, running a hand through my hair.

"Don't worry." Abby said, hopping off her bed gracefully, "Cleaning people come everyday." She ran and hugged my legs.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you!" She gushed. I picked her up for a hug.

"You're Welcome you're welcome You're welcome!" I say, squeezing her limp body. She was bordering on too thin.

"We should get going." Cam said, cleaning her bed off so she could sleep, "Wash up."

Abby ran to the bathroom, and quickly washed her hands and face.

We tucked her in and all. Kissed her good night. Read her a book.

And we left.

We stashed the left over snacks in the mini fridge next to her bed, and shut the door tightly behind us when we left.

"Were running a little late." Cam said as we sat in his car.

"Its fine."

"Your parents don't mind if I dropped you late?"

"My parents don't give a crap." I say harshly.

He didn't say anything. Just kept driving.

"Cam." I say after a few minutes.

"Hmm."

"What is Abby's…condition?"

"Leukemia. And some sort of speech and mental disability. Nothing major in the mental disability. She just doesn't catch on to things as fast as she's supposed to"

"Isn't there a cure for Leukemia?"

"She has a pretty severe case. Once a week, she'll have days of unbearable pain. And then she'll be fine. And then the pain will start again."

"The doctors can cure her right? I mean its possible?"

"She was diagnosed with it as soon as she was born. Been in the hospital ever since. The doctors are verging on hopeless. Only a miracle can save her."

"Why are you so calm and casual about this?"

"Sometimes, you have to live with the truth. There are something's you can't do anything about. I've gotten used to the fact."

"Does she know?" I asked, biting my lips as a vision of her small frail face popped into my mind.

"No. She thinks the hospital is some castle with fairies and princesses. That's why she called you a princess that day."

I felt a weird ache in my heart. That poor little thing had no idea about life. Making friends. Partying. School. She just stayed in that room. By herself.

"Why can't you take her out or something?"

"Hospital rules. Her blood problem is out of hand. So they prefer for her to stay within their vicinity."

"Do you ever feel like she misses out on family?"

"Of course." He ran a hand through his hair, and gave me a small smile, "And why are you so extremely curious? Another Dessert Party?"

"Not funny. I just wish I could do something."

"You did enough. This is the most fun she's had in years."

The car started to slow down a bit, as he turned his car into this enormous …..place.

"wow." I say, taking a breath, "What is this place called?"

"This Claire Lyons," He said while he parked the car, "Is the number one 'hang out' place in Westchester."

"I can tell," All I saw for yards were teenagers getting out of their cars, or hanging out with a bunch of friends.

Knowing me, I would most likely get lost.

I slowly got outside the car. Cam was already their, handing me his jacket.

"You should really start bringing jackets." He said as we made our way to the entrance of the building.

"Lay off. I didn't think I would be walking this much." I say in my defense.

We entered through this cool revolving door, and Cam lead me to the bowling place.

My god there were a lot of people. I mean most of them were teenagers, but they would ALL see me fail at bowling.

"What shoe size do you wear?" Cam asked as we walked to the shoe counter.

"6." I say, not knowing if that was a good or bad thing.

"And I'm a 8." He said to the guy at the counter.

The dude had like 50 tattoos on his arms, and a blonde hair tied in a ponytail. I'm guessing he was 18 years old.

He kept checking me out. Which was annoying since he was looking at my legs and chest area.

"Her eyes are up here." Cam said, glaring the guy down.

The guy, obviously embarrassed, busied himself in finding our shoes.

"Next time we go out remind me to buy you a ski suit."

"Why?"

"Cause it covers everything. And keeps unwanted glances in your direction away."

"Just for that I'm going to wear shorter outfits."

"Fine. But I'll still buy you a ski outfit."

"Waste of money."

The dude at the counter cleared his throat.

"That will be 22 dollars and 17 cents."

Cam handed him 30 dollars. He snatched the shoes and pulled me along to follow her.

We walked to an empty lane.

"ready to bowl?"

"As I'll ever be."

He lifted a dark blue bowling ball.

"Watch and learn." He said, heaving the ball to the lane. His muscles flexed as the ball rolled at super fast speed down the lane.

"_STRIKE!" _Cam said, doing a victory jump.

I picked up a ball.

It was heavy. A lot heavy. Like I am starting to doubt if I can make it to the lane.

"Having trouble picking up the ball?" Cam asked with a laugh.

"No. Just getting the feel for a bowling ball. That's all."

This is impossible. I mean, whoever invented bowling should have the decency to make the balls lighter.

"Any day now." Cam shouted from behind. I was sort of figuring out how to hold the ball.

_Ok Claire. You can do this. Knock down all the 10 pins. That's all._

And then I took that heavy piece of metal and swung it with all my might.

I heard a thud as the ball rolled its way into the gutter.

Which, I know for a fact, is definitely not good.

"I hope you understand," Cam said, coming up to my side, "That in bowling, you have to hit the pins. Not miss them completely."

"I meant to do that. I didn't want you to feel that bad if I got the same score as you. It wouldn't be good for your reputation."

"Of course. That explains it."

I looked at his amused face.

"Shut up Cam. No need to rub it in. I was just warming up. Wait till I unleash my wrath."

"That day is soon to come." He said with a smirk.

"Does what you're doing qualify as bad sportsmanship?"

"No. I don't think It does. Why?"

"Cause it should be made illegal in bowling."

I watched him pick up the ball and do yet another perfect play.

"I don't understand." I muttered.

"Whats to understand? I'm naturally talented in the art of bowling."

"Its luck. Not talent. There's a difference.."

"Lets make a deal. If you knock down at least 5 pins, I'll do whatever you want for one day."

"Deal. If I don't…."

"Then you're at my mercy for a day."

"Deal." I say, picking up a ball. I was officially determined to knock that cocky smile off his face.

"Shake on it." He said, putting his hand out.

"I'm kinda busy. At least my hands are." I say. My hands were both holding the bowling ball.

"But your lips aren't." He said, wiggling an eyebrow.

I quickly turned around before I turned that famous cherry colored red, which I was turning into more often these days.

I looked at the long alley. My eyes focused on the 10 menacing looking pins at the very end.

I swung my hand, and released the ball.

I heard a thud as it rolled off.

And then I heard Cam laugh.

3 measly pins.

This is injustice at its worst.

"I meant to do that." I say, biting my lip. I don't understand why I was failing at this. It didn't look that hard.

One thing was for sure. I was going to knock down those pins, if they were the last thing.

I would get it eventually.

**Cam POV:**

Watching Claire bowl was definitely the highlight of my day.

The way she would concentrate so hard, and not be able to knock down 5 pins. That just made me laugh.

It was her turn again. She was clutching the ball tightly. This would be her last chance before the game would end.

I was focusing on her, when I heard a familiar laugh.

I turned my eyes away from her, and looked around for that noise.

Holy Shit.

Carlos. Was. Here.

Him and his people were off at the back, drinking and smoking, and flirting with the bartender.

So many bad scenarios were racing through my brain.

"YES!" I snapped away from Carlos's vicinity, to find Claire smiling ear to ear.

"Guess who knocked down 6 pins?" She said, doing a twirl, " I DID! I DID!"

I forced a quick smile. I didn't care that I lost the bet. If Carlos saw me and Claire in the same room, I was dead.

He would tell Claire everything, and she would hate me for life.

"We should go." I say abruptly, taking off my bowling shoes.

"Why?" She said with a cute laugh, "Is it because I won? You still owe me!"

"I promise to give you whatever we want. Now please lets go." I say through my teeth.

"Ok." She said unsurely.

"Cam, I think those people want you. There walking his way." I heard Claire say as she handed me her bowling shoes.

"What people?" I say, slipping on my comfortable soccer cleats.

"I think they're Spanish. Look, there waving at you. Do you know them?" She seemed genuinely interested. I wanted to hide her in my car right this instant.

_Shit._

**A/N: Heehee! Cliffhanger! I just realized that Claire and Cam haven't kissed yet! That chapter should be interesting to type!**

**OK… BONUS CHAPTER INFO:**

_**For the chapter I get most reviews in, **_**I'll make a bonus chapter! A bonus chapter is basically a additional chapter (Humor, Romance, Dram etc) That should be interesting to read, and informs the reader more.**

**If you have ideas on what the bonus chapter should be about don't hesitate to PM or Review me!**

**I'll type literally anything!**

**-Massington**

**-Kremp**

**-Jolishia **

**-Family moments (Cam or Claire's)**

**LITERALLY ANYTHING! SO PLEASE JUST ASK!**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review! You guys are honestly amazing!**


	12. Chapter 12

***Before reading this chapter, please refresh your memory on who the character 'Richard' is. Some readers may have forgotten and I want to warn you that he appears in this chapter. ENJOY!***

**Claire POV:**

"Do you know them Cam?" I ask again to a very stricken Cam. His face got pale and I could feel his nervousness vibrating off his body.

He didn't answer me.

"They're coming this way." I say biting my lip.

He gripped my hand.

"Claire, whatever happens you have to promise not to say anything. Let me do the talking." His boyish features were covered by his intense gaze.

"But…."

"No Buts." He stood in front of me, still holding my hand in a death grip.

"_Hola_ Fisher. Didn't expect to see you here." Said a burly Mexican man.

"Hey Carlos. Just chilling."

"Really? By yourself? I'm pretty sure I saw a _chica _standing with you."

During there conversation exchange, I noticed another man standing behind the Mexican guy. He had no shirt on.

A single slash was on his chest. It reminded me of the one Cam had. The one I help heal.

It had the exact same proportions and length, and measures. It was even placed in the exact same spot as Cam.

Maybe it was a coincidence.

My heart was telling me that, but my brain knew something fishy was going on.

I stepped out from behind Cam, and wriggled out of his grip.

"Ah. This is the little _Chiquita _that we saw in the car the other day no?" Said the burly guy giving me the once over.

"Whats that?" I asked him, pointing at the guy with the cut. I wasn't that keen on introductions with these people.

"This my little beauty, is what happens when you are disloyal to us."

"You cut him?" I asked taken aback, "Why?"

"Its gang member policy. You're disloyal, then you suffer the consequences."

I was missing something here. Something was completely wrong.

"Its nothing Claire…." Cam interjected nervously, "Lets go, its getting late."

"No Cam. Its not late. Whats going on?"

"You want to know whats going on _chica _?" Asked the guy pulling out a fresh cigarette from his pocket, "I'll tell you. Your boyfriend here is, or was, part of this gang. My gang."

"I don't believe it." I say stubbornly, crossing my hands over my chest. We had attracted a crowd.

I noticed many people from our school surrounding us, taking pictures of the situation.

Many were laughing. I didn't find it funny.

"You don't believe me? Look at his chest. The mark is there. You were his cover up _chica_."

I felt my stomach clench.

I knew the mark was there.

I cleaned it up.

I believed him when he said a cat scratched him. I am so gullible.

"Are they telling the truth?" I asked Cam in a whisper, crossing my hands that they were lying and this is some stupid joke.

Not in front of all these people.

Some people in the crowd started cheering, telling Cam to take of his shirt. He gave a brief smile. I was strained.

"They're telling the truth." Cam said.

"You're part of a gang?"

"No."

"Stop lying to me." I said, stepping away from him. Tears threatened to fall down my face.

"I'm not. I mean I was. Not anymore though."

Why was he so flipping casual about this.

"So you dealt with drugs? And lied to me about it? How about your family? Do they know?" I was about to go to 'hysterical' mode.

"I see my work here is complete." He took a drag from his cigarette and tapped my butt. "_Bamanos Amigos." _He gestured his people to move forward.

"Cam?" He said, taking one last look back. "Were even now."

And then they were gone. Leaving me with him. And a bunch of people who thought this was funny.

"I was going to tell you but…." He said, still in a complete calm mood.

"But what? Thought you could use me as a cover up? Thought I was going to go with you all the way?"

"No….."

"Shut up. You….you…." I couldn't form a sentence. This was happening to quickly. I needed to think this through. I needed some factual information. I didn't want to believe that he was lying to me for half a year.

Heck, I didn't even care that people were recording this and taking pictures. It didn't matter.

"You liar." I whispered, finally finding the word that fitted his image.

"Claire Wait!" He said, trying to grab my hand.

"No. I don't ever want to talk to you again." I said before storming out.

I dodged several onlookers, and many cameras.

What did I expect? That Cam Fisher admits he's in a gang and I not get noticed.

The thing that sucks is that I got noticed as well.

And not for a good reason.

I was still holding back the tears. I heard Cam call my name, but I refused to look back.

And then I was outside. The cool Westchester air hit my face and blew my hair back. I closed my eyes trying to forget everything.

I was alone. I had no ride home. No one to call. Todd was probably sleeping soundly in his bed. Mom and Dad are drunk fighting. And Layne was somewhere partying.

I had absolutely no one.

I didn't have any money for a cab either, which just made things worse.

I opened my cell phone and flipped through the contacts.

My eyes landed on one name.

Richard.

Where did I meet him?

My mind connected.

He was the dude that helped me with my stuff at my locker some months back. He was my only hope.

I dialed his number, hoping he would pick up.

"Hello?" I heard from the other line.

"Hello. Richard. Its me, Claire Lyons. From school." I walked a little further down the empty parking lot.

"Hey Claire. You okay? You sound tense."

"I'm so sorry. But I need a favor. I wouldn't call you this late if it wasn't important."

"Whats up?"

"I'm stuck in a situation, and am in the middle of a parking lot with no ride home. I know this is sudden, but please, please, please, come pick me up." I say, wanting so much to just fall down and start crying.

"Ok. I'll be there. Don't move ok." He said quickly, hanging up.

"Thank you." I said quietly, a load of worry off my back.

I walked to an empty bench, and sat down. Cam was probably still in there, fighting with crowds of people.

But it didn't matter.

He was some lame joke. Massie probably set him up to make fun of me or something.

Minutes later I saw headlights nearing me. I squinted my eyes from the glare.

It was Richard.

"Claire are you OK?" He asked hurriedly, running out of the car.

"I'm fine. I don't want to talk about it. Please drop me home."

"Sure Claire." I got in the car silently.

The car ride was silent. Except my phone. Cam was calling and I was not going to pick up.

"You going to keep ignoring the phone call?" Richard ask, his eyes looking at the road thoughtfully.

"Yes. Its no one important."

"Seems like its an emergency."

"Trust me. Its not."

He left it at that.

When we reached my house Cam called again. I pressed the end button.

"Thanks Richard. I owe you."

"Anytime."

"See you at school?"

"Yeah. And Claire?' He asked, stopping me before I got out.

"Yeah?"

"If you need something. Or just someone to talk to, I'm right here. I've been through everything and more. I know what it feels like to be hurt."

"Thanks. Again." I say quietly, shutting the door behind me.

He waited for me to be inside my house before zooming off.

I ran up to my bedroom and cried my heart out.

Cried for Cam, and the fact that he lied to me.

Cried for me, for believing him.

Cried for Abby, thinking that I will probably not ever see her again.

Cried for my family, and how broken apart they were.

Mostly I cried for the fact that when I go to school, I would probably be nicknamed 'slut' or 'blonde head.'

I went to sleep.

_He lied to me._

**A/N: I smell Drama! Sorry for the short chapter, trust me, the next chapter is going to be the MASSINGTON chapter.**

**And watch the drama unfold.**

**Things to expect in the next few Chapter(s):**

**-Massie drama.**

**-Claire's status in school.**

**-Richard.**

**-Cam's lame excuse.**

**-Abby?**

**-Claire's family.**

**Stay tuned! And please review.**

**I got a lot of reviews for the past chapter and I really want to thank you!**

**15 reviews for next chapter please! With Cheerios on the top?**


	13. Chapter 13

***Bonus Chapter***

**Massie POV:**

"I don't believe this!" Alicia said for the hundredth time, "Claire Lyons, as in the good girl Claire Lyons, involved with Westchester's number one gang. Insane!"

"I bet its some rumor." Dylan said, munching on a freshly frosted cinnamon roll, as she was lying lazily on my satin covered bed spread

"I agree. Claire involved in a gang equals the world is going to be ending." Kristen pipes in from the corner of my room. She was finishing up some math homework.

"I'm not crazy!" Alicia said defensively, "Look!"

I sighed inwardly. If Alicia was right I would have to award her with like 50 gossip points.

Nawt going to happen.

I reached the laptop, bending down to get a good look at the screen.

Some random guy at our school had uploaded pictures onto his face book account.

All of which Claire was present in.

The first picture was of Claire having a shocked look on her face, while some guy was showing her a cut on his chest.

The second was of Cam, looking desperate as a crowd of people surrounded him. A departing Claire was barely visible in the background.

The last one was the burly Mexican guy raising his hand in a farewell.

An idea struck me.

If I could alter the picture correctly, I could pull of one of the meanest pranks yet.

"Hello? Mass? Do you believe me or nawt?" Alicia said annoyed.

"50 gossip points awarded to Miss Rivera." I say not caring about the gossip points.

"Yesss!" She said happily.

"Girls I have an idea!" I say, not able to contain my happiness."

"It better not have some thing to do with us getting expelled or anything!" Kristen said, clearly scared to loose her scholarship money.

"Don't worry. Just need a little photo shopping, and a touch of back up from the Briarwood boys. My plan should be flawless."

"Give the details." Dylan said interested.

"Uh uh uh." I say wagging my finger, "You'll see in school tomorrow."

I quickly got up from my position. If I was going to pull this off I would need to get some stuff out of the way.

"Where are you going?" Alicia asked as I put my new Juicy Couture pink sweatshirt on.

"Derrick's house. Be back in an hour."

And I was gone.

**Derrick's POV:**

I had just taken a shower and was getting ready to finish off Mr. Myner's boring as hell essay, when I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

I quickly threw on a clean shirt and went to open the door.

"Block?" I said in disbelief, "What are you doing here?"

"Your maid let me in. I have a favor to ask from you." I opened the door wider so she could come in.

I admired her curves through her sweatshirt, and the way her hair was in perfect waves down her back.

Her eyelashes surrounded her eyes, making them bigger than they looked.

She looked amazing.

"What's up?" I asked, sitting down on my bed.

"Do you know how to…um….alter pictures?" She asked, looking down at her feet.

"Yeah. Its really easy. Why?"

"I need some help. it's a…project. Kind of. And I was wondering if you could help me edit one picture."

"Just one?"

"OK. Maybe two. Or three. Is that too much?"

"Not at all. Just curious."

"OK. Do you have your laptop with you?"

"Yeah." I lead her to my desk, and she sits down on my custom made spin chair.

I watched her log on to her face book account, and pull up 3 different pictures.

Hell. No.

"Is that Cam? And Claire? And Carlos?" I ask in complete and utter shock.

"Yeah. I need to edit this picture first." She pointed at a picture with Carlos raising his hand in farewell.

"What do you want me to do with it?"

"Make it look like he's giving Cam a high five. And Cam's returning it."

"Why? I don't think we should do this without Cam's permission." I say hesitantly.

Massie did the weirdest thing ever. She got up from the seat and wrapped her hands around my neck. Her sweet perfume completely engulfed me.

"Please Derrick!" She whispered, "Please just do it!"

How could I say no?

I gently tugged away and sat down on my lap top.

And for the next 30 minutes, I listened to exactly what she said.

I edited the pictures. No matter how weird and out of place they editing sounded.

Cause I couldn't bring my heart to disappoint her.

Editing photos wasn't that complicated but getting it to look natural was getting complicated.

Cam would find out I did this.

I know he would.

And for some crazy reason I don't think he would be delighted.

What was wrong with me?

Why was I risking my friendship for Cam for some girl.

_She's not some girl. _I thought, _She's Massie Block._

_**Flashback:**_

"_Derrick honey, this is your dad's friend. And this is her darling daughter Massie." My mom introduced to me a shy little girl, in a pink frock and a single bow on her perfectly curled hair._

"_Hi." I said shyly._

"_Hi." She said, hiding between her mom's legs._

"_How darling." My mom said, pinching her cheeks and ruffling my hair, "And you guys are both 6 years old. Isn't that something?"_

_I didn't say anything. Just fidgeted in the itchy suit my mom made me wear to welcome the guest._

_Apparently, dad had partnered up his business with her dads._

"_You two run along now. Derrick, why don't you show her the patio?" My dad said, hustling us along._

_I lead her to the patio, and she quietly followed._

"_Its really nice." She said admiring the handy work done to the patio._

"_Thanks."_

"_What do you do here?"_

"_I don't know."_

_She cocked her head._

"_Do you know what I would do if I lived here?" She asked, coming closer to me._

"_What?"_

"_I would bring my sleeping bag outside and wait for a shooting star." She said, whispering in my ear._

"_Why?"_

"_Because. If you wish on a shooting star the wish is automatically granted."_

"_What would you wish for?" I asked, interested._

_She sighed and stepped away from me._

"_A lot of things. I want to be able to fly. And breath underwater. And…."_

"_And…." I urged her on._

"_And fall in love with a prince."_

_**End of flashback.**_

"Done." I say, satisfied with the turnout.

"Wow. They look great."

"Thanks." I looked over the pictures again.

All the pictures had the same motive.

It made Cam look like he was part of the gang.

And made Claire look like the 'complete idiot' that had no idea what was going on. In one picture I made it look like she was backstabbed.

I wasn't happy with what I did.

But for her smile it was worth it.

"Thank you Thank you Thank You." She said enveloping me in a hug while she waited for the pictures to print.

"No problem." Our mouths were so close to touching. For one second I thought I saw her come closer. Her breathing hitched and her lashes fluttered.

And then the moment was over.

"I have to go. Umm…..Thanks again." She sounded so different.

**Massie POV:**

What. The. Hell?

What was going on back there?

I was heading back home, but I could barely concentrate.

Did I….have feelings for Derrick?

No. No way.

He's my friend. I've known him since I was 6.

I couldn't have feelings?

Could I?

_No. No Massie, you don't. _

Then why is it that whenever I'm near him I feel my heart rate go up? Or I have a warmness in my cheeks?

Sure…he was cute.

Hell, he was hot.

His sexy beach blond hair, and caramel colored eyes, well built….what girl wouldn't like him?

But…he was my friend.

What was wrong with me?

_Focus Massie…you're on a mission._

Right. Mission 'destroy Claire'.

By tomorrow morning, everybody would know the 'truth'.

Tomorrow is the big day.

I just had to pull it off.

Cam would be mine.

A little voice in the back of my head said 'How about Derrick?'

I pictured his eyes, his arms wrapped around me. We being somewhere on a isolated beach.

After I ruin Claire's life… I think I'll go see a psychologist to talk about my inner feelings.

**A/N: WEELLL …..that was the bonus chapter! Hope you Massington fans like it!**

**Nervous for the big day tomorrow? ( I mean for Claire ).**

**I AM! **

**Keep reviewing please if you want another Bonus Chapter! Sorry if it was kinda short :) ITS GONNA GET LONGERR!  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry in advance for any grammatical errors. I was typing this on an airplane. Enjoy!**

**AND I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! PLEASE READ THE ENTIRE THING! Its MEGA important.**

**Cam POV:**

"Hello?" Her voice rang from the other side of the phone.

"Claire! It's Cam! Listen, I need to talk to ….." I said in a rushed voice.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

That was the fifth time I called her since this morning. She didn't pick up the first 4, but when I called on private number, she picked up and then hung up right after she realized it was me.

I was starting to get frustrated. I thought about calling her again, this time from my mom's phone or something…but I think that would be a little too desperate.

I had to see her at school then. My phone buzzed.

A shot of excitement ran through my veins. There was a slight chance that this call was from Claire.

But no. It was Derrick.

**Derrick: Hey. I need to talk w/ u. After school.**

**Cam: Why so serious?**

**Derrick: Its kinda serious…**

**Cam: What did u do?**

**Derrick: … school Fisher.**

**Cam: Whatever u say buddy.**

I had too much tension on me now. I couldn't think straight. I don't even want to drive to school.

But I had to do what I had to do. And the only thing my mind was focused on was settling things with Claire.

**At School:**

I scanned the empty hallways for that familiar streak of blonde hair. I had made sure to come to school early so I could settle things with Claire.

Of course, I was relying on the fact that Claire would come early as well.

There she was. She was getting books out her locker. Her sweat pants and baggy pink and white t shirt indicted that she wasn't in the mood... For anything. Let alone talk to me.

God help me now.

I cautiously walked up to her, leaning on the locker adjacent to hers.

She turned to look at me, her blue eyes registered shock. And then anger. And then another emotion I couldn't understand.

If looks could kill...

"Claire, please let me talk." I leaned forward trying to hold her hand.

Bad move.

She stepped back like I was poison.

"Get away from me!" she yelled, shutting her locker shut and attempting to make a run for it.

"You don't have to like me Claire! Just listen!" I say On the verge of anger. Why won't she listen? I admit what I did was wrong, but let the man speak.

"No Cam! I'm tired if hearing your pathetic lies. I have to get to class."

Pathetic lies?

"No! Listen!" I pushed her against the locker, our bodies pressed against each other, my hands next to either side of her head. Her eyes widened when I unleashed my anger.

"Cam..." she whispers. Something in her voice was different.

Was she...

I don't believe it...

Claire Lyons was fucking scared of me. Of all things I have made girls feel, being scared was something I didn't do.

"God damn it Claire!" my fists tightened, "You're not even giving me a chance to explain!"

"Fine." she said, trying to push her face away, and failing seeing as I was so close, and so much stronger than her.

"Can you please move away from me." she said in a strained voice.

"Fine." I stepped away and took a deep breath, rehearsing my reason for lying to her in my head.

Here goes. I looked at her expectant face. I was not used to apologizing to anyone... I usually forget them. Or whatever I did to them. But Claire was different.

"Can you hurry it up a bit? I don't want to be late to class."

"Where do I start?" I say rubbing the back of my neck.

"With the gang. And the drug deals."

The thing with the gang was complicated. I could barely wrap my mind around it... I doubt Claire would. She had this perfect world and 'good girl' character. Who was I kidding when I thought Claire Lyons would ever fall for a bad guy like myself?

Here goes nothing.

"I was recruited into the gang a few years ago. They said if I was included I was guaranteed safety." I rolled my eyes before continuing, "I found out in the end that I was only recruited for my money. Since my parents were rich. I did drug deals and all. For months I was known as the school bad boy. I smoke, had wild parties all that shit."

"You did drugs?" she said, eyebrows creasing.

"Yeah." I decided to not to lie.

I looked at her face again. This time she had this poker face on. I couldn't tell if she was believing my story or not.

"That doesn't change the fact that you lied to me Cam. The only reason I was hurt was because you lied. The whole time I was falling in love with someone who isn't even who I thought he was."

"You were falling in love with me?"

"It doesn't matter now. You don't matter now."

"the only reason I lied to you was because I thought you would hate me if you knew the truth."

"And look where we are now? I still hate you."

I felt my blood pumping. A pure sign that I was angry.

"I am fucking cuffing my hand on my sleeve and all you have to say is you hate me?"

"It's too late Cam! You don't even know the rumors spreading about us!"

"What if I don't care? What if it doesn't matter what they say!"

Brriinnnggggg

"We should get to class." she said, pushing past me.

"Cherry! Wait!"

But she left. Leaving me standing there looking like a complete loser.

"Hey Cam." said an overly sweet voice behind me.

I know who that was.

"Hey Massie." I ran a hand through my hair.

"Can we talk?"

"Honestly, I'm not in the mood."

"But it's important."

I rolled my eyes and started walking to Biology. Knowing Claire had the same first block as me was little comfort seeing as she isn't talking to me.

"Wait!" she said, struggling in her heels to catch up, "It's about Claire!"

She was probably going to tell me how mad she was. As if.

"in going to be late to Bio. Why don't you tell me during lunch?"

"Kay!" she said excitedly, "See you at lunch Cammy!"

I sighed inwardly and started my way to Biology, trying to think up something Claire Lyons would believe.

**In Class:**

I tapped my pencil harder on the table.

She isn't even looking my way.

I've been sitting next to her for half and hour now and not even a single glance in my direction.

"Okay Class." the professor said from the front of the classroom, "a 300 word essay on cell division by next class. Handwritten."

Groans could be heard from every part of the class. The teacher gave us a look.

"You have 35 minutes right now to get a head start. So don't complain."

Next to me Claire was already getting out a clean sheet of paper and pencil.

"Claire. Please. Please. Please. Listen to me."

She didn't budge from her poker face look.

I couldn't blame her. I just wish she would hate me after she know the whole story. About how I was doing this for Abby. She probably thought I did drugs for the hell of it.

"I'm sorry Claire! Give me one more chance. I'll make it up to you. I'll buy you whatever you want, and take you places you've dreamed off."

Her steely glare snapped on my face.

"You don't understand Cam! I don't want any of that. I just want you to be honest with me. From the start."

"The past is done. I said I was sorry."

She sighed. Her blue eyes almost looked grey.

She looked tired. Not bubbly and happy like when I first met her.

This is all my fault.

"I forgive you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now can you please leave me alone?"

Ok. This was a Start. All I have to do is make her fall for me again. I knew for a fact that she was still mad and only 'forgave' me so I would leave her alone. I only have to convince her and woo her into liking me again.

Not hard.

Not for me at least. I mean, I'm Cam Fisher. The guy all girls fall for.

I scooted my chair closer to her.

Her breath caught. I continued staring at her.

"What part of leave me alone was so complicated?" she said under her breath.

"Sorry, you should stop being so beautiful" it sounded corny, but in my defense it was the truth. And didn't she want me to tell the truth?

"Cherry?"

"What?" she said in an irritated voice.

"You still mad?"

"Don't talk to me. Please."

"Fine. I have to show you something I brought as a truce first."

I opened my bag and pulled out a gift wrapped box. I had this pure genius idea last night to clean things off with Claire.

I handed her the box.

She took it hesitantly in her hands.

"Open it." I say.

"Is this... Dangerous?" she asked, her eyes roaming around the box.

"Just open it Cherry."

She unwrapped it.

"Is that a... Pie?" she asked taken aback.

"Yup. Wait till you see what kind it is."

She broke off a piece of the pie and took a bite.

"... Cherry. It's Cherry pie." she asked amusedly.

"You betcha. Thought I could use it to clear things up with you."

Wrong thing to say.

"A pie is not going to patch up a friendship Cam. Maybe some other girls that go crazy over you, but not me." she said, her stony gaze appearing once more.

Damn, I was so close.

Plan F.

I put my face in her hair, inhaling her scent. Most girls smell like vanilla or cinnamon or something along those lines. But not her. She smelt like freshly picked raspberries with a hint of lemon. Overall it was alluring and sexy. I liked it.

She didn't say anything. But I could have sworn I saw her mouth lift upwards in an almost smile.

"Just for the record." she said raising an eyebrow, "I'm still mad. And hurt. You were starting to annoy me. That's all."

"Ouch." I say moving back a bit, "she bites."

She continued writing her bio essay.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make you like me again."

Silence.

"I would catch a grenade for you." I started to sing on her ear, to the tune of Bruno Mars' song Grenade.

Silence.

"Jump in front of a train for you."

A slight smile but still silence.

"Cut my hand on a blade for you."

A full smile, teeth and all.

"I don't know the lyrics from here." I said an a sing song voice.

That made her give a cute giggle.

The sound of heaven.

"That's what I want to hear!" I say happily, mustering my sexiest look.

Brriinnnggggg

Damn, I was starting to have some fun.

Sadly, Claire didn't say good bye or anything. Just packed her stuff and left.

So she's still pissed off at me.

Just have to meet her at lunch.

And persuade her to think I'm still the same 'good guy' she met.

I gathered all my stuff and quickly moved to my next class. In the hallway a few girls giggled when they saw me approaching. I flashed them a smile and a quick wink, loving how they looked like they were going to faint.

If only Claire would do that. My life would be set.

"Hey man." Josh said as soon as I entered my English class.

"Hey. What's up?" I sat down next to him.

"I should be asking you that. Where have you been? Haven't seen you in years."

"Hilarious. I was hanging out with Claire."

"The hot chic? Yeah I know." he said with a smirk.

"What do you mean by you know?" I say taken aback. I haven't talked to him in forever, let alone tell him about me and Claire.

"Dude!" he slapped me on the back, "how have you not heard all the rumors about you and her? There all over Facebook!"

"What kind if rumors?"

"Well..."

But then the damn class started leaving me nervous and slightly angry as to why I haven't heard/seen any of these supposed rumors.

At Lunch:

"Hey Cam! Wait!"

I was sitting down at our usual lunch table with the soccer team and a few girls when Massie Block came barging in.

"Hey Massie." I say taking a sip of Dr. Pepper, allowing the fizzy drink to wash down my throat.

"Can I talk with you now?"

"Sure." I mentally smacked myself. Why do I get into these things?

I saw Claire come in the cafeteria.

I needed Massie to hurry this up a bit. I lead her outside the cafeteria into a secluded area where no prying eyes were. This better be good.

"What is it?" I ask putting my hands in my pockets.

She pouted.

"Where's the enthusiasm? It's about Claire."

"What about her? Is she ok? Did you do anything to her?" I asked worriedly. What did Massie do?

"well." she said thoughtfully twirling a piece of hair around her finger, "more like what she did to you."

Ok. I'm confused. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Omg Cam! How do you not know?"

"not know what?" I was getting aggravated now.

She didn't say anything. Instead she handed me a sealed brown envelope. I cautiously opened it and pulled out... Pictures?

"What am I supposed to do with these?" I crinkled my nose wondering if she was about to ask me to rate her pictures or something.

"Look at them."

I did.

Each and every one of them.

What. The. Hell?

I don't remember doing the things the pictures says I'm doing.

Like high fiving Carlos.

Am I kissing another girl?

... Why is Claire looking like she's completely lost?

What the fuck am I doing in all these pictures?

"Is this photo shopped?" I asked Massie incredulously.

"I think Claire did all this. She's been handed them out and stuff to everybody, making you look like the bad guy."

"She wouldn't."

"Totally would. Everybody thinks you ditched and lied to her. She said her next plan was to tell your parents."

Hell no. Not my parents.

I didn't care what everybody said about me. Or whatever they call me.

Would Claire do that? I neatly put the pictures back in envelope and headed back to the cafeteria.

The Claire Lyons I knew wouldn't hurt a fly... Let alone anyone else.

And wasn't Claire pissed off at these supposed rumors? Why would she fucking hand out pictures? Or was her being mad at the rumors an act?

I am so confused right now.

"Where are you going?" Massie called after me.

"I have some unfinished business to handle." I mumble through my teeth, not wanting to answer her. For some reason I was mad at her too.

But one thing was clear.

Cam Fisher needs some answers.

Now.

...…...

**A/N: confused? Imma straighten some things out in the next DRAMATIC chapter. Lol. Anyway... If you have any questions/concerns about the story or about life in general... Don't hesitate to PM me or review! Thanks for everything my lovely cupcake readers! You rock!**

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION!**

I have a really good idea for a new story! And I would really like your opinions on it. It's a supernatural theme! So it's definitely new to a lot of people. But its going to be adventure/romance/danger/drama. I already have the first few chapters typed….. Here is a little preview of it!

**Title:** Silent Howls.

**Characters**: Claire Lyons, Kristen Gregory, Cam Fisher, Derrick Harrington, and Alicia Rivera are the main ones. But everyone is included.

**Genre**: Supernatural, Romance.

**Rated:** Teens.

**Claire Lyons:** She can't talk. Literally. She's mute. After her parents and brother's sudden death, she lost all ability to communicate with the world. Now, she's living with her Aunt, uncle, and cousin, and is sympathized by nearly everyone around her. Perfect life? Think again. After her 'family' decides to move to a new city, she is forced to start over. I mean let's be real, who wants to talk to the new girl? But when a suspicious male character shows up, and her world changes. But is it a good change? And will he be the cure for her silence?

**Cam Fisher:** Is the 'to be Alpha' of the wolf pack. That's right….. He is a wolf. With the ability to change anytime he desires. But in order to have the Alpha Wolf authority, you must have a mate. Every wolf has a mate. Usually another wolf from another pack. But when Cam Fisher's inner wolf attracts to none other than the new girl Claire Lyons…what is his reaction? Not even he can deny the desire he has to her. But she's human. And it's dangerous. And… she's mute. He can cure her….. But she must agree to be his other half. Talk about problems.

**SO…. What did u think? Confused? Let me break it down.**

**It's about a girl, who can't speak. A wolf (hot wolf by the way) falls in love with her. But it's too dangerous. And there is going to be so much more! Send me your thoughts in the review box XD.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the uploading problems in the beginning :( I got a few PMs complaining that it says I updated but the URL expired or something. SORRY!  
><strong>

***Shout out to RVP721* Yew rock girl XD read her story. For a cupcake. **

**Anyway…this chapter…there is a twist. A big twist. I'm sorry if it is rushed…I tried to not make it rushed…..but trust me…..Clam drama is just getting heated up.**

**Claire POV:**

"That's so weird Layne!" I say disgusted as Layne takes a sip of Coke with a cherry flavored twizzler. I always hated those things. They reminded me of cherry flavored cough drop medicine. Disgusting didn't even cover it.

"You really need to learn to try new things. It makes the Coke taste so much better." She continued sucking on the 'straw' to my utter bad luck. I felt sick.

"OK. OK." Layne said with a chuckle, "If its making you feel that bad, I'll put it away."

"Thanks." I took a bite out of my granola bar.

"You should look at your face. It's green." She said mustering a smile.

"I think anyone who saw you drinking….whatever you were drinking would turn the exact same color."

"I HIGHLY doubt that. Some people have imagination." She said smugly.

I was about to counter back, but someone tapped my shoulder.

I turned around to meet those familiar blue green eyes which I'm sure I've seen in my dreams.

Cam.

He seemed kind of…..pissed off. His usually tan skin had a slight red tinge to them, and his usually bright happy eyes were blatantly staring at me, and they were dark.

Something bad was going to happen. I had this feeling in my gut.

"Hey Cam," I remembered that I was supposed to be mad. I still was, but only to a certain extent.

"Can we talk?" He asked, his voice was strained. I nodded.

His eyes slowly moved to Layne, and I understood that he wanted to talk privately.

"I'll be right back," I say giving Layne a small smile. She looked at me suspiciously but nodded her approval of my leave.

He lead me outside.

"What did you want to talk about?" I say nervously.

He looked at me. It felt like his eyes were penetrating through me.

"What?" I say very self conscious.

"Nothing important, did you hear about the rumors?" He asked casually.

"Yeah," I said with a laugh, wondering why he heard about them so late.

He seemed to get upset when I started to laugh so I stopped, not wanting to upset him farther. He made me nervous.

"Well?" He asked tapping his foot against the concrete impatiently," Do you have anything you want to tell me?"

"Yeah….. Aren't the pictures hilarious?" I asked, not being able to hide my laugh this time.

"Do you have anything to do with the pictures Claire?" He asked, his voice was suggesting something was definitely on his mind.

"Umm…..yeah," I say, giving him a toothy smile, "I'm in the pictures aren't I? So I obviously have something to do with them."

"So you started these pictures?" He asked, this time coming even more closely.

"Why would you even think that?" I say, starting to wonder if this was all some sort of joke.

"I don't know… a little birdie may have snitched on you." He said with an ending shrug.

OK. This time he was joking. He couldn't possibly be serious…I mean come on! A little birdie told him? He was not in the slightest being serious.

"Yes Cam," I say, playing along, "I told everyone. I edited all the pictures, put them up on face book, and I was even starting to make a "We hate Cam Fisher Campaign." I giggled slightly.

He didn't say anything.

"Lighten up Fisher…"m I say jokingly, smacking him lightly on the chest. He moved away from my touch as if I was some disgusting piece of garbage.

"Cam….. What's wrong?" I ask, knowing I must have done something dumb.

"You think this is funny?" He finally asked.

"Well…yeah. The pictures are hilarious. You're not mad right?" I was sure he would get that the joke. Whoever made the pictures intended for us to laugh….at least that's what Layne said to me at lunch.

He didn't say anything.

"Cam…" I reached out to touch his arm, but he back off.

"Do you want to know how I really think?" He asked me in a low voice. I didn't say anything. He was mad. I don't understand why though.

"I'll tell you. You are the most stupid, lamest, absolute klutz of a person I had the unfortunate opportunity to meet. You're two faced, and a big liar. Those pictures were a fucking idiotic idea, and I didn't think that you of all people actually had the nerve to edit them and post them on fucking facebook. If my parents found out, I was doing drugs, which I'm sure they will find out through the internet….I'm dead meat. No soccer…no friends….no life. That's what you fucking gave me once you decided to spread those pictures. Now I'm going to tell you once….and once only. I don't want to ever speak to you again. You ruin everything. You were a big mistake, and right now…I wish you never ever fucking came to Westchester…because ever since you came my life has partially sucked. I don't want you near Abby….or my family, or my friends. Get the hell out my life."

I couldn't say anything. So I didn't. All I know is that I could feel the tears running down my cheek, and I wish they would stop.

Why would he say that? What did I do so wrong to make him wish I never moved to Westchester? Did he honestly think that I would ever post unwanted pictures of us on the web?

I didn't have time to think. Cam's speech had drawn a crowd of people. They had heard everything. And now they probably think I'm crap.

I could see Massie, who was smiling in a mean kind of way. Derrick refused to look at me. So did a lot of people I had been nice to.

This was all too much. Before Cam could say another word to me I ran. I ran away from the crowd. Away from the school, and away from the people who were staring at me as I left. No one even came running after me.

**At Home (Hours later):**

I dried my eyes on my bed sheet for the hundredth time. My eyes were all cried out….so why do I still feel like crying?

I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said soft enough so they could hear. It was Todd.

He had….a black eye?

"Todd?" I say in shock, "Who did that to you?"

"Take a wild guess." He said grumpily as he sat down on my bed. I studied the wound and another pang of guilt rushes through my body when I see the harm done to my little brother.

"Cam….." I whisper softly.

He nods.

"Loser got one lucky punch, or I would've beaten him to pulp. Idiot tried to pull one with my sister as if he owns the place."

"Who started it?"

"I did." He said in a 'duh' voice, "I heard what he said to you, but when I saw him put his hand around Massie… I lost it and jumped on him."

"He had his hand around Massie?" I asked, feeling another 1 hour of tears coming my way.

"Yeah. Son of a bitch was kissing her cheek saying shit like, 'you were right' and 'I'm so sorry.'".

I went to my bathroom to get an icepack for my brother's eye. My heart ached.

"Thanks." He said when I handed him the icepack. He looked at me, "Are you OK?"

"No." I replied honestly.

"If its about that douche Cam, then forget about him. He's not worth it. Besides I'll get him back tomorrow."

"How exactly are you going to manage that? Keep in mind that he is older." I say smiling slightly.

"I'm going to soak his spray 'dog alluring scents' on his shirt..And then when he is in Soccer practice set Cosmo on him. I'll have it posted on YouTube the following hour and he will plead guilty at our feet."

I giggled at his antiques..i know fully well that he would never ever do that, but the thought itself is funny.

"Does your eye feel better?" I ask, laying down on my bed.

"Yeah," He looked at me, "Claire….why would he say all those things to you?"

"I have no idea. Probably some misunderstanding. I don't care though. He can apologize and I still wouldn't care."

We stayed silent for a minute, just thinking to ourselves.

"I don't want to go back to school tomorrow." He said suddenly. For the first time in my life, I saw my little brother actually scared. I put an arm around him.

"Neither do I. Do you want to talk to mom and dad?"

"About us being bullied? So they can make a big deal to the principle and people will hate us even more?"

"No. Tell them…about us in general. They have no idea what is going on in our personal lives….I know they fight a lot…but I know deep down they still care for each other. They care for us. Were a family."

He thought about it.

"I guess you have a valid point. But can I be honest?"

"What?"

"I don't like Westchester. It doesn't feel like home. It should be a place where you should feel comfortable."

"I agree." I ran a hand through my hair, "We'll figure something out."

"Yeah, I'm sure you will."

"I guess we had our first real brother and sister moment." I say cheekily, trying to lighten the mood.

"And our last if you don't mind. I'm not one that likes mushy gushy stuff."

"But you totally stuck up for me back there." I say happily.

"Yeah….cause no matter how annoying, irrational, weird, embarrassing, and goody two shoes you are….you are my sister."

"Thanks. You seem like the only one that really likes me in this world."

"Yeah, I probably am….." He says solemnly. I wacked him in the head with a pillow.

**At the Dinner Table: (two weeks of school torture later)**

For the first time in forever, I had managed to gather my entire family to eat dinner together. My mom and dad were somewhat friendly….and that was the best I could hope for.

"Todd? What happened to your eye son?" My dad asked suddenly in between mouthfuls of Macaroni.

Todd looked at me.

I had to do this.

"Mom, dad. Can we talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure hunny, whatever you want to say."

"Well…we don't like it here."

"Why not?" My dad asked, suddenly the conversation must seemed interesting to him.

"Some reason. I'll tell you when I feel comfortable. But until then…. I want to leave. Our family is breaking apart, and you guys don't even notice. Me and Todd barely get enough attention and my life absolutely sucks and I beg, please at least think about it, if we can move."

My dad was smiling ear to ear.

"Why are you smiling?" I say in annoyance.

"We have wanted to move to. Business isn't as well as I thought it would be….but we kept it a secret. We thought you two were happy and that moving again would add additional stress."

"So….." Todd said, looking back and forth between mom and dad."

"So if you two want to move…you have our stamp of approval." My mom said bending over to kiss my dad's cheek.

I don't believe this.

Its happening way to fast.

Did mom just kiss dad?

I didn't even have to argue and they agreed.

Just like that.

It was happening too fast.

"When do we start packing?" I ask excitedly?

"Why don't we start right now?" He said happily.

This was it. My moment to finally get away.

School has…..sucked. So many things have happened to me that I have made a promise to god that I will never bully anyone again. I would never want to inflict my pain onto someone else.

But I don't want to think about it.

I was going to be OK.

My family was going to be OK.

And I will never ever have to remember my short term Westchester love story ever again.

In a matter of years, Cam Fisher would just be another vivid dream, that I would eventually forget.

**A/N: THE END!**

**Lol. Jk. **

**The story has just begun. **

_**PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER:**_

_**7 years later.**_

**Read and Review….the next chapter is going to be hilarious and I really worked hard on it. Please review XD I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: at the beginning, if something's are not understandable….just keep reading. Everything will be explained eventually. Trust me. If its confusing…I understand. Give it sometime and you all will be caught up on what happened to the character's lives since 7 years. ENJOY!**

***7 years later***

**Current Age of Characters:**

**Claire Lyons: 24**

**Cam Fisher: 24**

**Todd Lyons: 19 turning 20.**

***Max Danes*: 24**

***Michelle Hills*: 24**

***Jacob Lens*: 26**

**Claire POV:**

"Max? Can you send me the recent interview with Simon Cowell? I misplaced my copy." I said to my coworker/photographer Max Danes.

"Well look here…Neat freak and perfectionist Claire Lyons lost something. The world is going to end tomorrow." He said cockily, sweeping his professionally blow dried hair back, his brown eyes had a glint of humor to them.

"Very funny, I know it's around here somewhere…but until then I would greatly appreciate it if you could possibly send me your copy." I straightened out my black dress pants and waited for him to give it to me.

"No." He said simply.

No? I didn't hear correctly.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked, shocked at his denial.

"No." He said again.

I don't believe this. I mean…. After knowing him since I was a freshman at college, I would kind of think he would be considerate enough to help me out. Apparently, this wasn't the case.

Max Danes was my best friend. He was also my coworker. We both were selected to work for one of the biggest magazine firms in the country, located in the heart of Los Angeles. I was a very well known journalist...and he was a professional photographer. Together we help make one of the most successful magazines ever. And I loved being a journalist. It was like writing down gossip….except you get paid.

We worked for People's magazine. It had always been my dream to work in this very building. Ever since the 'incident', I had always wanted this.

I had always wanted to work in this very same building.

I loved the first class furniture, cool office supplies, high tech laptops, and drinking coffee with in the morning with my fellow colleagues and workers. Everything in my life was perfect.

Well….almost everything. But something's are better forgotten than remembered.

Right now, I was in desperate need to upload the Simon Cowell interview to the magazine…but Mr. Danes here is being very immature.

"Max, stop acting like a 5 year old. I need the paper…and you know how our boss is. He'll fire me on the spot. And if I'm fired…who is going to save your ass when you get drunk in another bar and need a ride home?" I was playing on reason… rather than him who preferred 'dumbness'.

He looked at me for a while. And then he opened a drawer and handed me a sealed envelope.

"Thanks." I say pleased. Max didn't say anything. Something wasn't right. He had this weird look on his face, but I was oblivious. I needed this document uploaded ASAP or I would be fired.

I suspiciously opened the packet, not even half prepared for what was going to happen.

_**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP**_.

I gave out a high pitched scream and through the ringing envelope down. I looked over at Max, who was currently on the ground laughing his head off. I looked back at the packet which was still ringing. I smashed the back of my black heels to stop the annoying sound.

Another prank.

I should have seen that coming. Max was known for his history of pranking. He had the mind capacity of a child, and even though I enjoyed his company….sometimes he could be a complete jerk. 

"Max! You are such an Idiot!" I say, really mad that I fell for another prank. I fell for 4 of them so far.

"You should have seen your face!" He said recovering from his laugh attack. "You were all like.." He tried to copy the facial expression I had.

I lost it.

I quickly slipped off my heels. Max knew I was pissed.

"Why'd you take off you heels?" He asked nervously.

""I was curious to know how fast you can run." I said matter-of-factly.

"How are you going to find out how fast I'm going ….. Oh." He understood. He shot out of his spinny chair and made a dash for the door.

"You're going to pay for that Danes!" I shouted behind him as we ran through the building.

"You have to catch me first Lyons!" He said turning his head back for a small second.

**BAM.**

He ran straight into Michelle, another good friend and coworker or mine.

"Geez…watch were your going!" He said turning to her in annoyance. I muffled a giggle to the palm of my hand.

Michelle stuck her middle finger out at him.

"What are you two fighting about this early in the morning?" She asked fixing her short black skirt.

"Long story." I mumbled.

"Did you finish the Simon Cowell interview yet?" She asked wistfully as she put a few strands of her black hair back into her bun. Her dark eyes were fixated onto Max, who was currently keeping a 5 foot distance from me. I chuckled. You have to love Max Danes.

"Good question. I'm almost done. Just have to upload the interview. Do you have the pictures?" I ask.

"Ask Max. He's the photographer." She said. Those two were constantly arguing.

"I gave them to you. You said you would upload them." He crossed his hands across his chest. His brown eyes were daring Michelle to contradict him.

"Actually," She said sweetly, "I gave them back to you because they were incomplete."

"What the hell do you mean by 'incomplete'?" He said looking over to me as if I had the information.

"I mean the boss didn't like them. He said the lighting wasn't good."

"Lighting wasn't good my ass." He said in a gruff tone, "I need to have a word with my boss. It took me forever to take those shots. They are beautiful. If I saw him right now I would…."

"You would what?" I heard a deep voice from behind us.

Damn that's our boss.

Jacob Jens. He was the master of the People's magazine and voted #7 for sexiest man in the United States.

"I would….give you a big hug and tell you how awesome you are." Max said smoothly.

"I see. You two may leave now. I wish to speak to Ms. Lyons alone." He said, looking at Michelle and Max sternly. Before Max walked out the door he shot me a wink and a heart sign. He had this weird thought that my boss had a crush on me.

Another reason why I think Max is slightly concerning.

"You wish to talk to me sir?" I ask nervously, scared that he would bring up the topic of how I didn't turn in the Simon Cowell interview.

"I did. Before I start, may I ask you a personal question?" He said, giving a small smile.

"Uh... sure." I said fidgeting with the hem of my skirt.

"Is it a custom in your family to not wear your shoes to work?" His mouth turned upwards as he said this.

Damn. I thought something was off.

"Yes. I mean no. I mean….I'm sorry." I say embarrassed. I didn't want to explain the whole story to him. He had no imagination and would not understand my predicament.

"Not that it's a problem. I just see a little more leg. No complaints though." He said coming closer.

Was he flirting with me?

"Anyway..I wanted to talk to you about an interview."

"With who?"

"He owns the country's largest technologically based company. He is a billionaire. And very young for his age to be dealing with a company. He has decided to let us interview him and I would appreciate it if our number one journalist would like the honor."

Business? That sounds so boring. But I had no choice.

"Of course. When is the interview?" I asked.

"Tomorrow at 8 in the morning. Sharp. This is an extremely important interview. He rarely agrees to do interviews, He made an exception to us because he agreed to let him and his family stays in the luxurious hotel next door until he finishes some business needs."

I was getting bored of this so called multi billionaire already. He probably had no life.

"May I take Max and Michelle with me?"

"You may. Just make sure….Max doesn't embarrass us or anything. At least not in front of him."

I laughed. Poor Max.

"Thank you. I will not disappoint you." I said. I was about to head out, but he cleared his throat.

"Yes?" I ask turning around.

"There is a formal dinner, also tomorrow night. Everyone will be attending. Including the man you're interviewing. I would….be extremely relieved…if you would…possibly be my date to the dinner." He said, pausing every now and then to look at my face.

I didn't say anything. I hadn't dated a guy ever since….. Cam. I hated saying his name.

"It's fine if you refuse….I completely understand." He said chuckling nervously, "I mean…who would go out with a bore like me." I could tell he was shy. It's cute.

"I would love to." I say with a small smile.

"Fantastic!" He said a little over the top happy, "I'll pick you up at 6:30 pm then?"

"Sounds lovely." I said. I gave him another smile and closed the door. He seemed so much nicer when Max wasn't around. Other than that, he is always grumpy. But I guess people change.

I should know.

As I was heading back to my office, I just remembered that I didn't know the guy I was interviewing's name.

Oh well. Just had to find out tomorrow.

**Cam POV:**

"I need a copy of the plans by tomorrow afternoon. Plus a detailed description of the lawsuit were filing. No exceptions. If by tomorrow you do not manage to take care of the situation I will have you on the train back to Idaho. Understand?" I asked my business consultant sternly. He nodded.

"Sir." He said expectantly.

"What?"

"You have an important interview tomorrow. I thought I would remind you." He said looking everywhere but my eyes.

"Can you cancel it? You know I have very little patience for these things." I loosened the tie around my neck.

"No sir. You gave Mr. Jens your word. He offered the deal with the hotel as well. You can't back out now."

"I'm fucking Cam Fisher! What do you mean you can't back us out now?" I say cursing under my breath.

"On the bright side…I heard you're being interviewed by a top notch journalist."

"Male or female?" I say picking up a folder and scanning through it to find the companies statistic paper.

"Female." He says with a small smile, "You will not be disappointed."

I nodded.

"You may leave." I say pointing at the door. He bids farewell and the door shuts leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I sat down at my big desk, my laptop open to an electronic spreadsheet and papers scattered.

The only decoration my desk had were 3 sole pictures.

One picture was with my family, in front of our home in Westchester.

The other picture had a picture of me graduating from Harvard, standing next to my proud mother.

And the last picture was a photo of Claire Lyons.

Well…. It was Claire Lyons 7 years ago….back in the day when it felt like we were little kids.

Every time I set eyes on that gold framed picture it takes me back to the day I literally ruined her life.

I made mistakes in the past… but the mistake of hurting her was and is the only mistake I will ever regret.

My mind flashed back to 7 years ago. The day I found out Claire was innocent.

***Flashback 7 years before***

"Hey Cam, can we talk?" Alicia asked me one Sunday morning. The entire group was at the park and we were just hanging out.

"Sure." My hands were around Massie's waist, and I gently removed them. I had asked her out 3 days ago, which was 4 weeks from the 'incident'.

She giggled and kissed my cheek.

"What's up?" I asked him when we were away from the group.

"Claire didn't do anything." she blurted out.

"What?"

"She didn't do anything. Derrick photo edited the pictures! Massie was the one who passed them out! She didn't do one little thing." she was red….. Then again… so was I.

"Why the hell would you wait so long to tell me something like this?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Massie swore me not to tell you."

"I thought you hated her." I say in confusion.

"I did. But I can't anymore. After what you made her go through at school…..I just couldn't watch." She was crying now, her guilty conscience leading her mind.

I didn't know what to say.

Words and thoughts were incoherent and my mind was cursing at me.

All the time she was telling the truth. And me being the stubborn and ill tempered one…. I ignore her.

"Where is she?" I asked quietly to a now bawling Alicia.

"She moved. I went to her house to apologize and she was gone. The neighbors said they moved a week ago."

She didn't even say goodbye.

***End of Flashback***

My head hurt. My heart was hurt. I hurt her.

So for 7 years I isolated myself from the world.

I studied the hardest I have every studied. I worked hard and graduated from Harvard on scholarship. I own one of the biggest companies.

I am a billionaire.

I am Cam Fisher, the most wanted man in the country.

Yet, I feel so unwanted.

My phone rang.

"Cam Fisher," I say answering the phone.

"Hello Mr. Fisher, this is Jacob Jens…. I am sending the journalist tomorrow morning. Just as a reminder," his voice annoyed me for some reason.

These days, everything seemed annoying to me.

"I'll be ready."

**Claire POV:**

The usual Los Angeles winds were blowing. I was sitting outside on a park bench, enjoying my hot mocha latte. I was just sitting down and relaxing.

Nothing had changed in this park, since I had lived here. Even though it was as upper class as Westchester was, I liked it better here. The people, the area, the weather…everything was perfect for me.

_Westchester._

I hated it there. 7 years have passes since we moved….and I still hated it. Probably because the last two weeks of me living there were utter horror.

I know now what it feels like to be bullied. The feeling that no one loves you absolutely sucks and I would never wish it upon anyone. Not even Massie Block, who was probably already married with Cam Fisher.

Cam Fisher.

I remembered everything about him. His black hair, gem eyes, and sweet smile were now erased and in their place was the mean Cam. The one that thought telling people to throw food at me was humorous. The Cam Fisher that dared people to spray paint 'bitch' on my locker. The Cam Fisher that made it absolutely necessary to start a heated make out session with Massie Block whenever I passed by. The same Cam Fisher, which no matter how many times I tried to tell him, would always ignore me.

But the past is the past. My mom told me that 2 years ago when I finally had the nerve to talk to her about my problem. She said sometimes people to mean things, out of anger, and not personal hate. And I wanted to believe her. I wanted to believe her so badly. But after what I went through... I genuinely felt he hated me.

So my plan was to live a bachelorette life. If boys were complicated, grown men would be worse. You just couldn't trust them.

"Hey." It was Michelle. She sat down next to me on the park bench, a water bottle in her hand. Leave it to Michelle to drink cold water on such a windy day.

"Hey. What's up?" I ask taking a little sip of the hot beverage.

"Are you excited for the interview?" She said, practically jumping up and down.

"Why should I be? It's some boring business man." I say, pushing the thought of talking to a guy who probably spent his whole life behind a computer like a nerd.

"Are you kidding? He's voted #3 sexiest in the country! You, my friend, are one lucky duck." She had this sudden lust in her eyes.

"I guess. But still, I'm not that excited to go."

"What are you going to wear?" She asked happily, giving me a once over.

"I don't know. I think some black dress pants, a white skin tight turtle neck….and…..Oh yeah...the new black Versace belt I bought." If I'm going to meet one of the hottest man in the country I have to look good.

"You'll look splendid. I know it."

I didn't say anything.

"You Ok?" She asked softly, sensing something was wrong. I looked at her.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"I'll finish off your paperwork." She said suddenly.

"No, Michelle, you can't." I say, feeling guilty all of a sudden.

"Why?"

"Just because." I say stupidly.

"Well, I am." She kissed my cheek and I smiled after her retreating body. Michelle always made me feel better. Possibly one reason why she was a good friend.

It felt nice to know there really are people that care for you in the world.

You feel less lonely.

**A/N: Well… excited for the next chapter? Thanks for the reviews! They were lovely!**

**Next Chapter:**

**INTERVIEW WITH MR. FISHER! **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TrueFanofFanfiction! This chappie was for you XD I updated earlier because I wanted to dedicate this for your birthday! (kinda late)**

**Also to Cliquelover lover! Your review was so sweet! I read them 5 times!**

**If you have some questions, don't worry. The next few chapters have a lot of detail on the years before. **

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**I honestly love you all!**


	17. Chapter 17

***Just to clarify….this is a conference interview. Meaning it will be done in the building Claire works at, in a conference room with other people.***

**See my profile page for a CLAIRE LYON pic. (google)**

**Claire POV:**

I was finally ready.

It took me 3 hours to get ready for my important interview.

I was wearing black dress pants, White skin tight tank top, and my brand new $97 Versace belt. My hair was tied up into a very cute messy bun, with a few strands of my blonde hair loosened out. I had a little bit of eyeliner and mascara, and a hint of lipstick. My blue eyes shone.

I think I looked pretty decent.

Scratch that. I think I look dazzling.

I used to be the 'shy' girl. The girl that would hide near the punch table at parties, or stay up till 12:00 midnight to study for an exam.

But I am not like that anymore. Now, I am the confident, sophisticated, 'wont let no one get in her way' girl.

I looked myself once more in the mirror before heading out to my Mercedes Benz.

**On the road:**

"Hello? Max?" I answered my phone.

"Morning beautiful! How are you doing this fine morning?" He answered cheekily into the phone.

"Just Peachy….why did you call again?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"To tell you to hurry the fuck up. Mr. Jens here is having a nervous breakdown."

"It's only 7:30….I have half an hour."

"No..he wants you here earlier to discuss some interview questions."

"Damn." I said, more to myself than to him.

"Don't sweat it Lyons, Mr. Jens will have it in his heart to forgive you. Just promise him one night in his bed."

"Good-bye Max." I say ending the call abruptly. God, he really knew how to get under my skin.

**In the Building:**

"I'm sorry I'm late sir." I say to Mr. Jens as I enter his office. He was sorting out some files and gave me a semi smile when he saw me enter the room.

"No problem. Here is the question document. Mr. Fisher, the person you will be interviewing is already waiting in the other room with his employees. Max, Michelle, and I will join you."

Mr. Fisher?

No. It's not possible. There are probably 500 guys with the last name Fisher in this world.

Besides… the Fisher I know would never own a billion dollar company.

There was just no way possible.

"Are you alright Ms. Lyons?" Jacob's voice filled my thoughts.

"Oh." I say, realizing I had sort of dazed off, "I am fine. Just a little nervous."

"You look….lovely." He said after a few seconds. His cheeks turned slightly red. I smiled.

"You are very sweet." I took the papers from his hands and made my way to the conference room.

"I prefer the term 'classy', he said in a joking manner. I laughed. Jens was cute. He had dark eyes, and perfectly gelled hair. He seemed all in all, a really good person who needs to go out and have some fun.

"Can I call you Jake?" I asked, pushing my luck. He sort of gave me a weird look.

"Of course you can…Claire." He said with a wink

I smiled and shut the door of his office behind me.

For some odd reason I was nervous. As in… I felt something big was about to happen.

I crossed my fingers that it didn't involve anything too dramatic. God knows I can't handle it.

**Cam POV:**

"This meeting was supposed to start 5 flipping minutes ago." I say impatiently to some guy named Max Danes.

"Our journalist has all the paperwork; she should be here any minute." His friend Michelle says nervously. She looked kind of cute.

I smirked. I loved having that effect on people. It made me seem more in command.

"If she doesn't come in 2 minutes then I'm going to pack up my things and leave. I have things to do, people to see." I say, enjoying the fact that they were both nervous and fidgeting around in their conference chairs. I sat back comfortably in mine, taking a sip of the complimentary water that I was offered before the start of the interview.

A minute passed.

"I'm taking it this so called 'professional' journalist has taken a sick day?" I asked, loosening up the silk tie around my neck.

"Listen buddy, she's coming. Can you please have some patience?" Max said giving me a seething look.

"Max!" Michelle whispered angrily.

"What?" He said with a daring look.

"No the boy has a point. I can wait." I say, wishing nothing more than to pop his head off his body.

"I am not a boy!" He said angrily, "I am the same age as you!"

"I'm speaking more on mentality terms. Wouldn't you agree?" I say, enjoying seeing him squirm.

"I absolutely disagree." He said standing out of his chair in annoyance.

Just then the door opened.

"Sorry I'm late…..why are you standing Max?" I heard a sweet voice say from the doorway. I rested me eyes on a girl with blonde hair….

I don't believe it.

This is not fucking real.

Claire Lyons was in the same fucking room as me.

As in… we were both breathing the same air. This isn't possible.

She had grown up well. Her blonde hair still looked silky. Her figure was just perfect, with just enough curves, and her blue eyes were still that delicate shade of light blue.

But I still couldn't believe it.

From where I was, she seemed shocked too.

Come to think of it, everyone in this room was sort of silent. They were just waiting for something to happen.

"Claire…." It sounded awkward.

She looked at me, her blue eyes widening. Then she looked at Michelle. Then at Max.

"Good morning," She said, her sweet voice filled with sudden hatred.

"Morning beautiful," Max said cheekily giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"What is he doing here?" She asked him coldly.

"Well…you see…the boss thought having one of the richest man in America give us a little interview. Seeing as our boss also has a big crush on you…he gave you the job. So I present to you Mr. Cam Fisher." Max said doing a little courtesy towards me at the end. I rolled my eyes.

I carefully walked up to her. Her eyes were following my every movement.

And then I was standing in front of her. I gently traced the outline of her jaw, not caring if anyone was watching me.

I swear, I almost saw her melting into my touch.

And then I felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen. I winced.

"Claire!" Max said in genuine horror, "You can't hate him as much as I do….and I didn't flipping punch him!"

She had punched me.

Sweet, innocent, good girl and blue eyed Claire Lyons punched me.

"Why…." I was about to ask, but she cut me off.

"Don't you dare think for even one fucking second that you can waltz back in my life and act like nothing happened!" She said angrily.

"I never thought that." I say guiltily.

"Good. Here Michelle. You can finish this stupid interview. I have no desire to speak to this man." She threw the papers on the table and shut the door hardly behind her.

Silence filled the vacant room.

"Well…" Max said scratching the back of his neck, "That went well. I always thought Claire was the sweetheart that wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Max, do us a favor and go tell Mr. Jens that his girlfriend ran out of the interview." Said Michelle, obviously still shocked by Claire's reaction to me.

Girlfriend?

"Claire's dating somebody?" I ask angrily.

"What does it matter?" Max said sharply, "You douche bag. I don't give two fucks who you are and how much money you got. If Claire Lyons is so angry that she punched you, you have done something wrong. End of story."

"Mr. Danes!" said a deep voice suddenly, "watch your language. Where is Claire?"

"Oh. So you're calling her Claire now? That's great. What happened to Ms. Lyons? No more being polite?" Max said, still venting.

Damn. He and Claire must be pretty close.

"Mr. Danes, leave immediately or I shall have a security guard escort you to the door." Jens was getting pretty pissed off.

"Please….call me Max."

"MR. DANES!"

"Sorry. Geez…I'm leaving." Max gave Michelle a pointed look and did a slow walk out the door.

"My apologies Mr. Fisher. Max can be a little obnoxious." Jens said, giving me a sorry look.

"No problems. Call me Cam." Mr. Fisher was sounding a little annoying at the moment.

"Where did Claire go?" Jens asked Michelle.

"Why don't you ask Mr. Fisher." She said politely.

All eyes were on me.

"Can….we do this interview perhaps another time? Lets say….tonight at the restaurant." I say, adjusting my collar on my shirt as I get up from the chair I was sitting on.

"Uh, sure. My journalist will be there. I suppose she went to the bathroom or something." Jens said.

"Lovely. I'll see you tonight then." I quickly walked out, my business people quickly followed. I don't think they understood a thing of what was going on in the room.

Nothing was fitting together.

I found her. I found the girl who had been haunting my memory for the last few years… and I lost her again.

But this time… I don't think it's the innocent girl I could easily make fun of. This time, I was dealing with a confident, absolutely stunning Claire who knew exactly what she was doing.

I need her back.

**Claire POV:**

I don't know why I was crying. I honestly don't know. All I know is the second I saw him, I felt congested. I felt hopeless. I felt like I was the same little high school girl.

He hadn't changed much though.

He still had the same tousled black hair. He had the same penetrating eyes. He had the same boyish grin. The only things that did change would probably be his body. I could see his abs through his white shirt. His face was more chiseled and he still stood taller than me.

Yet I feel like he is the same person.

I remember punching him and then making a run for the bathroom.

I was scared.

What if he made fun of me? What if he laughed in my face? What if he completely acted like the same jerk?

I splashed my face with cold water, not caring if my make up smeared.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Claire?" it was Max.

"I…I'm coming." I say drying my face quickly.

I opened the door.

"You…look like a raccoon." Was the first thing that popped out of his mouth. I sniffled.

"Whats wrong? You never act like that." He said engulfing me in a hug.

"I'm sorry. Jens must be so pissed off. I just….dont want to talk about it." I say quietly into his hug.

"Fine with me." He said.

Awkward silence.

"Do you think we could maybe talk outside." He said nervously.

"Why?"

"I'm standing in a females bathroom." He said simply.

I laughed.

"Ok then." I led him outside.

"You know you have to go to the interview right? There is no way around that." He tugged on the sleeves of his Armani coat.

"Yeah. I guess I do." I didn't want to though. I honestly would rather stand naked in the middle of Times Square than see Cam Fisher.

"Claire? Are you ok?" It was Jake.

"Hey Jake." I say wearily.

"Oh. So now you call him Jake? That's great. Can I call you Jake?" Max said giving me a sneer.

"No. You can't. Are you OK Claire? Were you crying?" he sounded worried.

"I'm fine. Can I not do the interview?" I ask hopefully.

"No problem. We can finish it over dinner tonight." He said with a smile.

"You know…the dinner you graciously accepted my invitation to. The one with Mr. Fisher? And all his clients? You can sit right next to him and finish the interview off." He said happily.

Damn.

**A/N: I hope you guys like it! The romance is only beginning. I have so many surprises in store for you guys! **

**Thanks SO much for all those wonderful reviews!**

**They were awesome.**

**I have a little surprise at the end. TO all of my reviewrs/subscribers. (loyal ones)**

**Review for the next chapter.**

**Things to expect in the next chapter:**

**-Dinner with Mr. Fisher.**

**-Is Mr. Fisher jealous?**

**-Claire falling for Cam?**

**-Is there another girl in Cam's life?**

**REVIEW! (thanks.) (I love you)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Chapter may be confusing. Pay close attention to dialogue and supporting details. **

**Claire POV:**

"Don't you think that this dress may be a little bit too short on me?" I asked trying to pull the black cocktail dress down so it at least reached my thighs.

"No, it's perfect. It shows off you long legs and your curves." Michelle said giving me a look of approval.

"I don't think this counts as a 'professional look'." I say looking at my body in the mirror.

"Jens won't be able to keep his hands off you." She said with a smirk, "And besides, he's going to be here any minute to pick you up. Too late to change now."

She had a point.

"How do I Look?" I asked her, putting on the final touches too my makeup.

"You look simply stunning." She gushed as I did a curtsy.

I smiled as I look at my reflection in the mirror.

The black cocktail dress I was wearing was strapless, and short…which made my long legs look really good with 3 inch black Jimmy Choo heels. I wore a pair of diamond earrings and my hair was up in a elegant twist with a few strands of stray hair let loose. Michelle had also called in a professional makeup artist to do smoky eye on my blue orbs. Over all, I think I looked great.

And for once in what seemed like forever, I felt beautiful. I felt confident.

The door bell rang.

"OMG I think it's him!" Michelle said squealing. She quickly squirted some perfume on me, making the surrounding air smell like freshly picked strawberries.

"Thanks." I say, grabbing my coat. She smiled in response.

I opened the door to a smiling Jake.

"You look divine." He said with a smile.

"You too," I say giving him a once over. He was wearing gray Armani pants and suit, with a silk tie. His hair gelled to perfection and his smile glistened.

"Shall we leave? I think we will be on time if we depart right now." He gave a quick glance at his watch.

"Sounds fine with me," I gave Michelle a small wink, and closed the door behind me.

I tried so hard not to trip over anything. Wearing heels were not my thing.

"Would you like me to carry you?" He joked as he watched me fumble. I stuck my tongue out.

"No thanks. Would you like me to carry you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Sure."

"Wise ass." I quickly clamped my hand over my mouth. I think I may have gone a little too far.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." We had reached his car and he silently opened the door for me.

Damn it. I really ruined everything. I watched as he rounded the car, and sat down.

As we were driving, I tried to think of a conversation topic. I fidgeted nervously with the hem of my short dress.

"Are people scared of me?"

I looked at him with a weird look.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Are people scared of me? Or do they just not want to talk to me." He said again, his hands gripping hard on the steering wheel.

I thought about it.

"People…are nervous around you." I say honestly.

"Why?"

I cleared my throat.

"You give out this vibe of seriousness. I guess people are afraid of saying something wrong in front of you."

"Is that why you suddenly got quiet after calling me a 'wise ass'?" He asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

"…..yeah," I say with a blush.

"I don't really know how to talk to girls." He said quietly.

"I think you are talking to me just fine. " I lied. He was talking, but the conversation was mega awkward.

"You, my friend, are a horrible liar."

I laughed.

"So, why are you always serious?" I asked playfully, thinking he would give me a sarcastic response.

"My dad died when I was 15." He said sadly, "Ever since I had to be the man of my family. I had to pay the bills. My mom struggled with my 2 little brothers. We were practically homeless. I never really had time for friends, let alone girlfriends. I worked my ass off to be in the position I am now. I don't want anyone to take it away from me. I have to come off as 'serious' and a 'guy you wouldn't want to mess with". He tried to make the last line a joke but my mind was fixated on the fact that he had to support his entire family at such a young age.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered as we parked in front of the hotel lobby.

"Don't worry about it." He waved his hand and gave me a smile.

The car was suddenly silent. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was a silence of 'understanding'.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready." An usher opened the door for me and Jake took my hand and we walked into the 5 star hotel looking like a star couple.

I have to say, I did feel pretty cool to walk in with a billionaire.

**Cam POV:**

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." I say desperately.

"Nonsense…I'm coming. I am your girlfriend after all." She says stubbornly.

This is problematic.

"Rachel…." I say tiredly.

"Cam….." She says with a smirk.

Rachel Kinney was my girlfriend of 1 year. She was a petite blonde… but I guess you could call her my back up.

After Claire left I didn't date for 6 years.

I guess my mom got smart and set me up with her friend's daughter.

Rachel is nice. Pretty. But she is not the same.

But I didn't have the heart to break up with her.

I just couldn't.

And now I was stuck with her and she is going to the meeting with me.

"Does this dress look nice?" She said showing me a pink dress with this silver belt thing.

"It looks totally fashionable." I say mocking her best friend who would always answer her 'does this look nice' question like that.

Rachel laughed and slipped her hands around my waist. Her chin rested on my chest.

"You seem different. Is something wrong?" She asked giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"No. I'm fine." This felt…so wrong.

"Nervous?" She asked slyly.

"Yeah," She had no idea.

And then she was leaning in to give me a kiss. Her mouth was on mine.

I quickly faked getting a call and ran to the bathroom.

"Cam?" she knocked on the door rapidly, "Hon, I'm sorry if my kissing was that bad you had to run to the bathroom! Please come out!"

"No, I'm…give me a minute ok?'" I asked, turning the tap on and letting the water gush out.

"Ok…" She sounded unsure and nothing could describe how bad I felt.

Maybe I was an idiot to go out with her. I know she deserved a man who is at least a little interested than her than I am. But I can't help it. I just can't

**30 minutes later:**

"You ok?" Rachel was sitting in the front seat of my car, her eyes looking in my direction.

"I told you…I'm fine." I say tiredly. She had asked me this question at least 5 times.

"You know what? You are acting like a real jerk!" It's the first time she yelled at me.

"Well you are getting annoying." I said in exasperation. She gave me a hurt look before turning her body away from me and looking out the window.

"Rachel….look, I'm sorry. I have been having a bad day." She turned over to me and gave me a funny look.

"it's fine…" She was still pissed off. Who would blame her?

We drove in silence. 10 minutes pass by so slowly when awkwardness is in the air…believe me.

As soon as we arrived at the front entrance of the 5 star hotel, the valet came and offered to park our car. We both got out, and the second we did…Rachel took her hand in mine. I prayed Claire wasn't already in the hotel. Cause that would suck.

Inside, the hotel was magnificent. Chandeliers were hanging, and champagne glasses were being served from waiters dressed in crisp black suits. Rachel was beaming.

"Isn't this splendid Cam?" She was looking in awe at all the decorations.

"Yeah. It's nice." I was looking around the diner place for any sign of Claire.

"I think I see him!" She said excitedly, pointing at a table in the middle.

Yup. There they were. Jens and his business people looking all casual. I hated these formalities.

I searched the table for Claire. Where is she?

"She looks pretty doesn't she?" I hear Rachel's voice from my right. I followed her eyes to the girl she thought was pretty.

Claire.

She did look pretty. Scratch that. She looked gorgeous.

What pissed me off though…was the fact that Mr. Jens was holding her hand and laughing with her. I watched as he and Claire laughed at something on his iPhone. I watched as he fed Claire a grape. I watched as he tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. I watched as she turned red.

Fuck this. I was the one who was supposed to make her laugh. I was the one who was supposed to make her turn red. I should be the one feeding her grapes, and holding her hand.

I clenched my fists, wishing nothing more that to give Jens a punch in the face.

"Cam, do you want to just stand here?" Rachel was pulling me towards the table.

I had no choice.

**Claire POV:**

As soon as I saw Cam enter the diner with this girl…I know he was over me. I knew that I was just another faded memory that he wanted to get over. I never meant anything to him…and I most likely will never every mean anything to him.

Why do I care so much? Why does it matter if Cam has another girl in his life? He was the one who shunned me…I did nothing. So why was I so flipping crazy over him?

Cam and his girlfriend made their way to our table. Jake gracefully got up and welcomed them. I refused to get up and welcome them.

So I didn't. Jake gave me a weird look. But I just smiled at him.

Cam took the seat next to me, and his girlfriend took the seat next to him. I felt nervous.

"What would you like to eat?" Jake asked me, glancing at the menu.

"Guess." I said flirtatiously. Cam gave me a side glance and I took a sip of champagne. This night could work out for me.

Jake smiled.

"Manicotti?" He said with a nervous look.

"Sounds nice!" I said happily, "But I may not be able to finish it. Can you share with me?" Jake laughed.

"I'll take a plate of shrimp." Cam said with a spark of anger in his voice.

This was so much fun.

As soon as everyone ordered their dish, we were off talking about business.

"Claire? Why don't you finish the interview with Cam?"

I was absolutely starting to love Jake until he said those words.

I was totally wishing that we could skip over the interview. Cam gave me a smirk.

"Why don't we go to a more private area?" Cam asked.

I quickly shook my head but after getting an 'our business depends on this' look from Jake, I forced myself to walk with Cam, outside the hotel.

The area was secluded. It had a water fountain and a romantic garden walk.

It actually would have been romantic…if me and Cam were together.

"Shall we start with the interview?" He said sweetly, sitting down on the edge of the water fountain. He patted the area next to him so I could sit down. I grudgingly sat down, hoping he got the hint.

"OK, first question." I said, getting to the point, "What motivated you to become a business man?"

"You did." He said quietly.

_Don't fall for it. He is trying to lure you in with his charm. Don't fall for it._

"What are your secrets to attracting so many clients?" I ask, pushing a strand of hair off my forehead.

"My suave and natural charm." He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"How does your family deal with your celebrity disposition? Are they always surrounded by paparazzi? Are they proud of your accomplishments?"

"My mom and dad are proud. My older brother is proud. I don't think they have a problem with the fame they get. I'm sure of it." He took a deep breath, "As for my younger sister…I hope that she is proud of me. "

"Is she…"

He gave me a sad look. For a second, I saw the same vulnerable Cam that I once saw a few years back.

"She's in heaven." He said silently.

I allowed myself to digest this.

Abigail. Dead. No goodbyes.

And I completely lost it, and I allowed myself to cry on Cam's shoulder. His arms around me… pulling me closer.

And nothing felt more right.

**A/N: I am sorry for all the delay. You guys must be mad at me…but I have been going through a lot of stuff lately.**

**A lot of personal things.**

**All the support for this story is amazing. Thanks so much!**

**Please review! I honestly need those kind words. Thanks so much again. **

**Review XD**


End file.
